Once a Queen Always A Queen
by angelofjoy
Summary: When a life threatening illness comes over Susan she struggles to find her faith and bring herself to accept Narnia and her own mortality but she doesn't have to work alone, her children are with her every step of the way.
1. Illness Through The Eyes Of A Child

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Chronicles of Narnia. The are the property of C.S Lewis**_

Illness Through the Eyes of a Child

The years had come and gone after the dreadful train wreck in London and the passing of time had secured the memories and the faith deep in the recesses of the mind. Susan Pevensie hadn't heard about all of the particulars until almost a full day later and it was then that she realized her family was gone. The only person left was herself. She mourned them for a long time, feeling alone and desperate to be with them, but soon she realized that they had moved on to a better place and that they would want her to move on with her own life. This she did, though it was hard in the beginning to be the last of her family, she managed to move on. She lived shortly with her grandparents and then once she was able to she moved out on her own she obtained a job, a career and even a husband, Charles Williams. Her life begun to be normal again and though she missed her family every day, new and wonderful things were happening to her in her life.

Susan hardly ever though about Narnia in her early adult hood but she thought about her family and what she had lost. There was an anger within her that had given up the childish beliefs for a cynical modern view of a world filled with evil. She was more preoccupied with life itself and the wonders that the world placed before her. They were there for her to learn by and the death of her family made her realize that life was too short not to enjoy every minute of it. With her wonderful job and the love of her life everything seemed perfect, but soon even those good times must turn to serious times and it was now her turn to have a family of her own. Susan was now the proud mother of two. Her oldest child was a boy, Samuel, dark and handsome like his father he had been keen to follow along in his footsteps. He was brave and athletic and most of his young life and into his teen year he played football any time he could. He did poorly at school but was learning to try or he would be punished by not being able to play. He was a carefree boy and all that mattered to him was the lover of the game. Her youngest, Faith, a daughter, wasn't anything like her father or her mother. Faith had a wild imagination and didn't care much for any of the things that Susan herself had taken interest in when she was her daughter's age. Oh no, Faith was almost a spacey child, with a heart for adventure and the mind to believe that anything was possible. She found the miraculous in the most common places and you could even say she was more like the aunt that she had never met. Faith could have been a twin sister to Lucy, they were so alike in personality and looked that Susan had marveled in it every time she caught her daughter in her many adventures. Faith held onto Lucy more so than Susan ever did. She believed in her like a child believes in the imaginary and saw Lucy in everything. Lucy was the best friend of Faith's young life and she was her every time she looked in the mirror of into a pane of glass, Lucy stared back at her. Susan marveled at the ideas and the beliefs that Faith held so close to her heart and lived so fully by and she wished that in a way she could have lived so openly and not closed her mind to the miraculous as she had done. Faith kept her young and through her children she lived, loved and began to see as she had once only dreamed possible.

Faith was a small child, and yet, was an imaginative child but very much a child that learned to be on her own. She spent most of her time making up her own adventures as her father, mother and brother were all far to busy to spend time with a little, imaginative child. It was through Faith; however that Susan began to remember her childhood and the wonders that were Narnia. She expected that some day her daughter would come rushing into her, as Lucy once had, to tell her of a whole other world through a great door that no one else had the change of knowing about. Many times Faith had come to her filthy from her play with an absolutely magical glow in her eyes, a glow she remembered in the eyes of a great lion. Another world would have certainly been something that little Faith would have adored to find.

One afternoon, while the boys had gone out and Faith had remained in with her mother, she realized that something was wrong in her mother's eyes. She sat quietly on the floor and watched as her mother fidgeted and couldn't bring herself to a comfortable position. She seemed distant and unaware of her surroundings. Her face was pail and for the first time Faith could see how old her mother was becoming. Faith had kept and old photograph on her bed side table that showed her mother, young and beautiful. She saw this picture every day and in her mind her mother would always look young and angelic. But now, the signs of fatigue and age were written deeply on Susan's face. It was one of the worst realizations that a child could have but she did not let her mother see that she was worried. To Susan it didn't look like she was being watched, for Faith had occupied herself with a large bit of canvas and some paints on the floor by her feet.

Faith was an amazing artist. For a child of her age she was wonderful at capturing the subject that she had been studying and much like the master painters of our time she wasn't appreciated for her talent. It seemed to Faith like her parents never really saw anything that she had done. Not her father, that was certain but her mother was much more attentive. Susan had marveled, many nights, at paintings by her young daughter and though many of them were of every day objects or of flowers from the garden, there were some that, to Susan, had far more magic in them than she could have ever imagined and it was these paintings that drew her further back to Narnia. They had a Narnian look to them and even some, she was sure, had a Faun or a Centaur amidst the trees and flowers. Or even in the colours that the child had chosen, Susan was reminded of something, especially in the blues and gold. They were the most vivid reminders and she could nearly see Aslan looking back at her.

Sadly, Susan had long ago lost her faith in such a magical place as Narnia. Even while her family was still with her she had began to doubt the existence of such a place. She believed she had dreamed it and that imagination and the closeness of siblings had made it real. Logically it was impossible to grow up believing in magical worlds and Susan had put her belief aside and fancied the idea as nothing more than an idea. When her brothers and sister died, along with her mother and father, anger had taken over her. She hated that they believed so fully. That Narnia had become to them a refuge and it had been because of Narnia and their belief that the children had boarded that train. She cursed the lion and the magic and all of the wonderful things she had once believed so completely in and she pushed it away from her life and began to forget and move on as she was forced to say goodbye to the security of a family.

Susan's discomfort only grew over the next few days and her mind began to wander. She felt pains that she had never felt before and sicknesses had begun to take hold of her daily. Finally her husband had taken her to the hospital and left his son to watch Faith, after all there was no need to worry the children about anything. But really there was plenty of cause for worry and Faith had caught it in her mother's eyes as her mother and her father left the house that morning.

As soon as their parent had gone Samuel, Faith's brother, had shot across the street to the football field where he met up with his friends, leaving little Faith alone and terrified.

"Stay in the house," he had said to Faith as he rushed out, "and don't do anything to get me in trouble," and with that he locked her in.

Faith spent the afternoon alone, which under most circumstances would not have bothered her, in fact she thrived on being along, no one judged her, but this time it troubled her deeply. She began to worry, though her father had told her not to, and fled to her bedroom where she hid herself away. Her bedroom faced out into the street and from her window she could watch her brother and his friends but she couldn't bear to watch him out there being care free when she knew that something was wrong. She had seen it in her mother's eyes and had felt it in the atmosphere that surrounded the family. Something inside her struck at her heart like a giant drum, like a battle was about to begin and she had no way to defend herself against. She shut the sun out of her room by pulling closed her drapes and she found herself in darkness. Quickly she pulled herself under her huge four poster bed where she kept all of her secret things and with an electric torch she could see all of the things that would comfort her and protect her from the coming darkness.

Under her bed, Faith had made herself a little den, like that of a wild animal and beneath the mattress she kept some of her most prized possessions, like paintings she had done that she would never show anyone, for if she had shown them to her mother, Susan would have know it was Narnia and a voice within her told her it was not yet the time for that. Faith had never been to Narnia but her wild imagination had always been filled with it. It was like she was looking through someone else's eyes at this wonderful place and could see everything as vividly as if it were in her own garden. Lucy was of that magical place and every time she saw her in the looking glass or in a window pane she could see the magical world everywhere around her. She didn't know what this magical place was called but she could see it clearly in her head. This was where she went when she was sad or lonely because she knew that there she was not alone. She also kept with her an old photograph of her mother and her siblings. She had always seen herself in her Aunt Lucy's picture and could tell by her face that she would have been understood by this person. Her heart ached for Lucy, Edmond and Peter and she mourned the family she had never met. Her tears ran smoothly down her cheeks and quickly she cried herself to sleep, alone, under her bed and longing for Narnia.

When she awoke there was a great commotion in the house. Samuel had returned and it sounded like her mother and father had as well. She rushed out from under her bed, looked quickly in the looking glass to straighten her hair, smiled at Lucy and ran to see what was going on. Samuel caught her at the door to their parent's room before she could run in to see them.

"You can't go in there," he said severely, "mother is ill and the doctor is with her. Father doesn't want you to bother anyone."

"I won't be a bother," Faith said as she struggled against her brother, "I just want to see mother, what is wrong with her?"

"Father won't say," Samuel said trying to stay brave, "but it must be something bad."

"Why didn't she stay at the hospital if something is really wrong?" Faith asked fear building within her.

"Because there is probably nothing they can do for her now," Samuel said as he let a tear roll down his cheek.

Faith stopped fussing against her brother and hugged him tightly, "is she going to die?" She whispered as tears rushed down her face.

"I hope not," Samuel said as he hugged her tighter, "I really hope not," he looked more like a child than he had ever looked to Faith and despair filled them both.


	2. Past the Photo of Black and White

Past the Photo of Black and White

Days passed slowly now that Susan was sick. It was known by all now that something was terribly wrong. The doctors were always in and out of the house. A nurse had moved into their home and sat with Susan almost all the time. She took so many pills that Faith couldn't tell them apart. Her bedroom looked more like a hospital now and with every passing day she looked more and more ill. Sadness had veiled the house. Everything seemed dark and somber. It almost seemed like the world had taken on a sickly shade of grey.

Faith was kept away from her mother as much as possible. Samuel had been able to visit her but her husband had begun to distance himself from his sick wife. Faith could see the fear in his eyes whenever she would catch him in the house, which wasn't very often. He was only around now when the doctors came and left shortly after. She had begged the nurse to allow her to go in to her mother but she was always given the same answers, 'she needs rest' or 'she's in no state to have visitors,' but Faith had caught glimpses as the door would open. Susan lay in the darkness and looked almost like a ghost. Faith knew that she should be aloud to see her mother. That was what her mother needed, her family and friends to be sure that she knew that they cared. But it seemed that little children knew nothing about the ill or what would make them well. Susan looked sadder as the days went by and Faith had cried even to walk past her door and hear the silence that came from it. There was no longer any joy in the house.

One afternoon the nurse had been busy in the kitchen when Faith came down for tea. She had been busy painting all morning, as this was what Faith did in the summer when she was alone. She watched as the nurse busied herself with pills and a bunch of other medical instruments that were rather frightening to a small child. "May I see her today?" Faith asked as she nibbled some sweet bread.

"Yes," the nurse said with a sigh, "she had been asking to see you, but not right away. She had only just become comfortable and fallen asleep. When she wakes I will fetch you and you had better behave or I will have to advise your mother not to let you visit her anymore. It is not the place for a child at a grown woman's sick bed. Until then you best continue with whatever it was you were doing," she said and picked up the tray, which held the medical utensils, and left the kitchen.

Faith couldn't help but smile to herself. She wanted so badly to go to her mother. It was true that Faith spent most of her time alone but it was Susan she was closest with. She believe that somewhere inside her, her mother was just like her. That somewhere within Susan lurked the brilliance and the innocence that she, herself had. Quickly she finished her tea and ran back to her room, "perhaps I should bring her a gift," Faith said, out loud, to herself as she looked down at the canvas on the floor. On it she had painted a beautiful blue sky and a lush green meadow filled with wild flowers. It looked like a window that looked out into another world, but Faith was not satisfied with it just yet. Something was missing. It almost looked like it was waiting for someone; a great creature or person, to walk into the meadow and lay down among the flowers, but her mind drew a blank.

"What is supposed to be in this world?" she asked herself as she paced before her window and saw her reflection in it, "do you know Aunt Lucy?" she asked still looking at her reflection.

A sadness came upon Lucy's faced as she looked back though the glass at Faith. Even the sadness of the ill house had passed through Faith into her imaginary world and to her Aunt Lucy. She knew that her Aunt and Uncles would know the sorrow of their sick sibling. Faith knelt on the window seat and folded her hand before her, Lucy did the same, and they prayed there together.

Outside was a much different scene from her painting. The sky was dark and grey and huge drops of rain hit the glass of the window hard. Faith shivered as she watched it. It gave her a sinking cold feeling. She wished her mother was well. Before she knew what had happened, she had angrily pulled the drapes shut and planted herself on the floor looking into the canvas.

"I wish I was in that happy place. Surely mother would be well in a beautiful world like that," she said to herself, "That's it!" she cried as she rolled onto her stomach and crawled under her bed, "I shall paint my mother and her siblings in the meadow, healthy and alive and together," she told herself as she located the old, black and white, photograph among the rest of her treasures, "surely seeing her family will make her feel well again," she said as she held the picture before herself, closed one eye and saw the four children in a border of blue sky and green grass. She jumped to her feet and ran to the tall cupboard in the wall. It was in this small closet that she kept all of her paints, brushes and canvases because it was too small for anything larger than a few bottles of paint but deep enough for a canvas to slip in at the bottom and if she squeezed she could fit herself into it as well. She would need more colours to capture the figures in the old black and white photo. She wasn't about to add them to her colourful world in the sad shades of grey.

Excitedly she swung open the cupboard door and stopped, frozen like a statue. She could not scream. She was so filled with fear. For there, lying among her paints was a great golden lion. Its eyes blinked as a tube of gold paint rolled across the floor and stopped at her foot. Its tail twitched as it looked up at her. The blue of its eyes reflected the great blue colours of the sky on her canvas. Slowly the lion yawned and suddenly Faith felt calm to be looking at it. She bent down and touched the tube of paint at her foot. It almost looked like a smile crossed the lions face. The paint was the exact same colour as the Lion's mane.


	3. The Creators Brush

The Creators Brush

Faith had stood staring at the Lion for what seemed like a long, long time. She couldn't bring herself to believe that there was a lion lying in her pain closet. How could anything so strange happen? Was she dreaming? Could he really fit? She pinched herself to try and wake herself up. She only felt the sharp little pain for a moment and knew she wasn't dreaming. The Lion yawned, its great white teeth bared for a split second and the realization of how real it was sunk in. She had felt his warm breath on her cheek as she stood there watching him. It looked dangerous for a moment and then not so bad the next moment. It was only something that could happen by magic she thought as she smiled at the great cat in her cupboard and it seemed like he smiled back at her.

Never taking her eyes of the Lion in the cupboard, Faith sat down beside her paint board in front of the canvas. A skin had started to form on the paints she had been using and back ground, looking like it had already started to dry. Paint tubes and bushes lay all around her on the floor, which was covered in a paint splotched, grey coloured drop cloth, as well as a small pot of water that had turned and inky grey colour. She turned the tube of paint over in the palm of her hand and held the black and white photo in the other.

"It would be too much for her to think of death wouldn't it?" she asked the Lion, "to see her siblings may only make her more sad and afraid wouldn't it?" she asked.

The lion closed its eyes and bowed it head.

"I think you are right," Faith said.

She placed the photo on the floor beside her and looked back at the drying paints on the paint board. She had mixed so many of them together she wasn't even sure anymore if any of the original colours were showing through. It was like a whole new creation was happening.

"Then what am I supposed to paint?" she asked herself, looking sadly at the meadow and sky she had already painted.

The Lion shook its mane and, miraculously, two butterflies flew out of it. They flew around Faith's room and landed on the canvas. She giggled at the sight of the happy little bugs. They almost looked like they had already been painted onto it. Faith was struck with awe and a new sense of calm. This Lion, though large and real and frightening, seemed almost friendly and full of love. She looked back into its eyes and felt like she could see worlds in them. A beautiful, calm world, where no bad could happen and no ill would befall anyone. The painting before her began to look more real. Like wind swept over the grass and the clouds moved along the sky.

"It's your world, isn't it?" she asked the lion, "I am to paint you in this world." she said as she unscrewed the cap of the golden paint and squeezed it out onto her paint board.

The Lion nodded and the butterflies began to flutter around his head.

Faith fell silent at once as she put herself to work. The butterflies swooped around the room as the lion remained planted, almost posing, for its portrait, from within the small cupboard. With every stroke she made on the canvas the more alive the painting began to look. The Lion's eyes blinked slowly at her as she moved to reach for more paints. She was so close to it now she could feel its fur against her arm. It was warm and silky like a breeze. She wasn't dreaming there really was a lion lying in her cupboard and it didn't seem to mind her at all. In fact, it seemed about as curious about her as she was it. She continued with her work and it lay there silently watching her every move.

She was unsure as to how long she had been working, much progress had been made on the painting itself but as she worked she never seemed satisfied at what was happening. The more she did the more it seemed to need something else. The life just grew in the painting and she felt like it was passing her by. How could she be making something and not feel like she was apart of it. Normally when she worked she put so much of her whole being into it that she nearly believed it was real. But this time she felt distant from the painting. Something was not right, she was not the artist, the creator, and it was coming from someone else. She looked over at the Lion once more and its eyes twinkled.

The butterflies had settled once again on the Lion's mane as she worked. It twitched its ears and they took flight again but never wandering far from him. Suddenly there was a slight tap on the door and Faith jumped in panic. She couldn't help but look to the Lion's eyes for some form of an answer. It only looked back at her.

"It's the nurse," she whispered looking fearful, after all what would a grown up say about a lion in the cupboard?

Slowly, she stood up from where she was sitting and pushed the door closed in front of the lion. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she closed the door, it clicked shut. What if, when she opened it again it was there? It would definitely be cause for alarm. How would she get a fully grown lion out of her house? Surely there would be questions, like how it got there in the first place. But then again, what would happen if she opened it again and it wasn't there anymore. How would she be able to finish her painting? She knew that the magic of the painting was coming from the lion. She felt it leave her when she closed the door. She almost felt like she would never feel that sense of creation again. She was torn from it now.

Sadly she walked to the door and opening it only slightly. She was right, the nurse stood before it.

"She is awake now and asking for you," the old woman said as Faith looked up at her.

"I will be right down," Faith said as she moved the door open a bit wider, "I need to wash up first," she said as she showed the woman the paint on her hands.

"I should say so," the nurse said sounding unhappy, "who in their right mind's let children play with such things unsupervised, really," she mumbled as she walked away from Faith's door.

Quickly, nearly in a panic, Faith ran back to the cupboard and opening it just a crack. She wanted so badly to see the Lion again, to look into its eyes and to see the wonderful worlds filled with colour and light. The Lion was no longer inside it. She sighed as she felt her heart dropped. She had so hoped it would still be there but now she had other things to occupy her mind. She wanted so badly to see her mother but the painting was not finished. She would have to wait for another time to present her mother with a portrait of the Lion in the closet.


	4. Memoirs of a Queen

Memoirs of a Queen

Faith walked sadly and fearfully toward her mother's bedroom. The rain and gloom had brought darkness to the house prematurely. It was a sad, eerie darkness that only seemed to settle when dark, negative magic was happening. Quietness joined the darkness, a silence only ghost exhibited. As she walked, Faith felt her heart drop more. Smells in the hallway, outside her mother's room, reminded her of the smells of a hospital, sterile and sick. Candles burnt beneath forms of the cross and blessed saints. The priest had, also, been visiting often. This she didn't understand. Never before had they been very interested in the workings of the faith. Faith believed in the things she heard but she was never taught was it was to be a believer. Her parents were far from believers so why were these people of the faith coming into their house. Could it really save Susan?

She reached the door to the bedroom and suddenly felt sick herself. It was closed and she hesitated before it. Suddenly she didn't want to see her mother ill, she wanted to she her beautiful and full of life like in the picture beside her bed, but she knew that Susan had been asking for her. She would have to see her now, she had come this far.

Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door. It was a small, frightened, rap on the solid wood. From inside, Faith could hear the nurse moving toward the door. It opened a crack and the woman stepped out into the hallway, before her.

"She wants to see you alone," the nurse said with a frown.

Faith's eyes grew wider as fear filled her.

"I'll be in the kitchen come and fetch me when you've finished," she said, turning and leaving down the hallway. The nurses long skirt swept along the floor.

Trembling, Faith walked into the dark, gloomy, sick room. She could see her mother lying in the plain white sheets. The rest of the room was nearly unrecognizable. All of the things that Susan had once cherished had been moved out of the room and replaced with medical equipment. The only thing that was still in the room was Susan's vanity table and mirror, and even that was covered in a stark white cloth. Faith couldn't even look into the mirror for comfort from her Aunt Lucy.

Faith walked slowly to her mother's bed side and sat down in the chair that was placed beside it. The room was silent. The only light came from the small lamp on the bedside table. Her mother didn't quite look the same as she normally did. Her skin was turning yellow and her hair was messy. Faith could see the grey in her mother's hair and couldn't help but wonder when her mother had gotten so old. She had always seen this woman so full of life and here she was, lying in bed, looking like life had left her already.

Tears filled her eyes as she sat at the bed side. She tried her hardest not to make a sound. She didn't want to disturb the spirits that lingered in the room. She could feel them in the stale air. It was thick with a feeling in the air. She covered her mouth with her hands to deafen a sob.

"My little Faith," came a whisper, "please, don't cry," Susan said as she slowly turned her head and opened her eyes to look at her daughter.

"Mother," Faith whispered as she dried her tears.

"I am sorry I have frightened you," Susan whispered as she raised her hand to Faith.

Faith stepped down from the chair and moved to sit on the bed. She held her mother's hand as she sat cross legged on the white bedding.

"You have grown so much, even in this short time," Susan whispered, "I am sorry you have had to grow up under these circumstances."

"I am not yet a grown up," Faith said, still sniffling, "a grown up wouldn't cry like I have been crying."

"That is not true," Susan said as she tried to sit up in bed.

Faith pushed her mother back onto her pillow.

"Grown up's have regrets. We cry too, though we don't let the tears flow as freely as we used to," Susan sighed, "I've cried a lot."

"Why mother, what do you regret?" Faith asked her cheeks growing red as sadness drew nearer.

"Growing up," Susan whispered as tears formed in her eyes, "don't let it go Faith," she said, "keep to your worlds of make believe as long as you can or you'll loose them forever, like I have."

"You don't have to loose them," Faith said squeezing her mother hand tighter, "make believe now and tell me what you see."

"Oh my darling I can't," Susan sighed, tears now freely flowing down her face, "I lost my world of make believe a very long time ago."

"But you remember it now," Faith said tears flowing down her face, "tell me about it. What was your world like?"

"Oh..." Susan sighed as she closed her eyes tightly and wiped her face with her other hand, "it was a beautiful place, beautiful indeed, with crystal like waters and spirits in the trees. There were animals that spoke, great beast and there was a witch."

"A witch," Faith gasped, her heart leapt, "a wicked witch?"

"Oh very," Susan whispered, her face was rosy now and her eyes sparkled with the memories of long ago, "very wicked, she made it winter always," she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Suddenly Susan seemed stronger. Her eyes had a far off look to them but her grasp on her daughters hand grew tighter, "always winter, but never Christmas."

"No Christmas, how terrible," Faith whispered as she moved closer to her mother.

"But it did come, when Peter, Edmond, Lucy and I had worked with the army and Aslan," Susan whispered into Faith's ear.

"Peter, Edmond and Lucy; your brothers and sister?" Faith asked.

"Your uncles and aunt," Susan smiled, "you look so much like Lucy. You would have loved Narnia."

"Narnia?" Faith asked.

"Oh yes, that was our world," Susan smiled, "but the witch was holding power over it, making it always winter, until we came to break her spell."

"Mother, how did you do it?" Faith asked her eyes wide with wonder.

"We believed," she said as she slumped back into her bed, "and they believed and we all fought for it."

"Was it war?" Faith asked.

"Oh yes, a great battle, after the witch had killed Aslan, Peter had to lead the army," Susan said.

"Aslan?" Faith asked.

"Yes, but he came back. Rose from the dead and saved Peter and Edmond in battle," she answered, "then we were made kings and queens of Narnia. We sat on the thrones in the castle at Care Paravel. Winter was over and the golden years of Narnia were upon us. It was beautiful, Narnia," Susan said a twinkle still very much alive in her eyes.

"You should go back to Narnia," Faith said with a smile.

"I can't," Susan whispered tears in her eyes again, "Aslan told me I could never go back," she sobbed.

"Oh but you must, you must tell Aslan," Faith said desperation in her voice.

"It was all just make believe," Susan said, the twinkle escaped from her eyes now and she looked old once again.

"But it can't have all been, if you all were there," Faith said.

"Perhaps it was a dream," Susan sighed.

"Do you really believe that?" Faith whispered.

"I don't know," her mother answered, "I guess I have to."

"Well I don't believe it," Faith said forcefully, "I'll find this Aslan and Narnia for you and you'll be able to go back."

Susan giggled, "Little children and their imaginations," she said with a smile, "Peter had said that to Lucy when she first spoke of Narnia."

"Where did she find it?" Faith asked.

"In the wardrobe," Susan said and closed her eyes again, "in the professors wardrobe in the spare room but you can't get back that way, I've tried."

Faith didn't know any professor but could tell that she wouldn't be finding Narnia through any wardrobes. She sighed to herself as she stepped down from the bed.

"I'll fetch your nurse again," Faith said to her mother still holding her hand.

"You'll come back and tell me more about your adventures wont you," Susan whispered.

"But this was yours," Faith said looking at her mothers face again.

Her eyes were open once more but dark and blank, "don't be silly, it was you," she said and her eyes fluttered closed once more.

Faith let go of her mothers hand and stood in silence for a moment. She watched as her mothers chest rose and fell. Susan had given up a strong sigh before Faith turned to leave.

"Mother," Faith whispered.

"Yes," Susan's faint voice answered.

"Who is Aslan?" she asked.

"The king of everything; the great Lion."


	5. The Paint Dries

The Paint Dries

Faith didn't remember much of what had happened after she had left her mother's room. She only saw flashes of things, dark and gloomy things. She had been to the kitchen but didn't remember leaving. She had seen her brother return and saw him look at their mother's room and then run past it like her was afraid of what was inside. She felt a cold wind fill the house and chill her to the bone and a strange laugh, sinister and powerful, ringing in her ears. She remembered her father walking in the door and turning around and leaving again. It all seemed too strange to be real. When her mind had finally cleared again she lay, half awake, in her bed. The sky outside her window had cleared. A soft sun light played around the edges of her dark curtains as the sun began to sink in the distant sky. She had no idea as to how long she had been sleeping but knew that it had been a while.

The paint on her canvas had already started to loose the glisten of wet paint. It no longer looked bright and alive, as it once did. The Lion's eyes were now sad and dark. The colours looked matted and ugly, not as they did when the paint sparkled with moisture. It was like the water was sucked out of the paint like life was being sucked out of her mother.

"Why are you doing this to her," Faith yelled at the painting, not knowing why she should be yelling at the Lion. Only hours ago it had appeared to her and it frightened her but now a bigger beast loomed before her and the Lion seemed like nothing. Death was a far greater beast and, in her anger and remorse, she kicked the canvas under her bed and began to cry once more.

Faith cried into the darkness of her room, "Why does she need to suffer?" she asked into the open space, "What has she done to deserve this?" Faiths voice was filled with anger and passion as her eyes grew red with tears. She punched her pillow as she lay face down on her bed, "what have I done to make this happen," she cried blaming herself for not being everything that Susan had been in her life, "why couldn't I have been better, more like her and not like me, why, why," she asked herself as tears soaked the soft linen of her pillow.

For the first time in her life Faith felt like she was growing up, like she would never be happy or see the world as she had seen it again. The wonder and the innocence were gone from everything. She would never feel happy or care free again. Everything turned grey around her as the sun outside began to set and she had yet to light the lamps in her room. She began to feel like the whole house was turning to the sickness that had crept up on Susan. That if Susan died, so would the house and everything in it. It would just crumble down on top of all of them and no one would live ever again. She was angry and blamed herself and her brother and most of all her father for letting this happen to her Mother. He was supposed to protect them all and save them from harm but he wasn't even staying around anymore. He never went to Susan's side as she lay dying alone in her room. Faith felt hate that she had never felt before stirring inside her and this feeling frightened her. Never in her life had she ever been so mad. She felt so helpless to do anything, like she had wasted her time painting and pretending and not spending the time learning what the world was supposed to be like from her mother but now she was afraid of the world. Everything looked harsh and sick and not like it had. She was losing herself as her mother slipped further and further away.

Faith cried so hard and so long that she cried herself to sleep and as the darkness fell upon the house she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Her entire body, mind and soul were exhausted.

From beneath her bed, the colours of the drying paint faded from the canvas as the sadness of the little girl and the sound of her sobs filled the bedroom. Sadness covered the land of Narnia, the colours faded from the grass and the flowers bowed their heads. The great sea off the cost of Care Paravel grew stormy and rough. Lightning spit the sky with sharp jagged edges and thunder echoed off the distant hills. Great blue tears welled up in the eyes of the Great Lion as he laid his head down in the dying grass of the meadow, Faith had pained and he cried for her sadness and Susan's illness. Though he had created all this and he could take it away he was mourning what was happening to turn a little girl into a nonbeliever. He prayed that their dreams would heal their wounded souls and that soon Faith would learn to dream again and Susan would find her way home as was always intended.


	6. Healing Dreams

Healing Dreams

Faith awoke, in the morning, from a very dark, deep, sleep and she wondered if that was what death was like, dark, deep and endless. She had fallen asleep after exhausting herself by crying and though she did not dream all night she found herself in a very dark, blank place that she could not wake up from. She tried as hard as she could to wake up and be out of the darkness but it just would not let go of her. When she finally did wake unhappiness flooded in all around her once more before she heard the voice of her mothers nurse. Her eyes focused as they slowly opened to the nurse sitting at her side, hand rested gently on Faiths cheek as she whispered Faiths name into the growing sunlight. Faiths eyes flew wide open as she pulled herself into a sitting position, never had the nurse come to her room before and it frightened Faith to be woken up but the strange woman.

"Miss. Faith, your mother is asking for you to come to her room right away," the nurse whispered as she withdrew from the bed and stood beside her.

"How is she this morning?" Faith asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

"She is feeling as well as can be expected for her conditions. You have to understand that her illness will cause her to have good days and bad ones. The pain is very hard on her and so all we can do is make her happy and keep her as comfortable as we are permitted," the nurses tone was very monotone, it was as if she had recited these words many times to many mourning families and she could not show any emotions herself.

Faiths heart sank again as she listened to the nurses words and remained silent as she let them sink in. She wondered what it would be like to see her mother on a very bad day, or if the nurse or her father would ever let that happen. Could things really be worse then what Faith had already seen? She was saddened but the nurse reminded her that her mother was waiting.

"Alright, I will wash up and come to her," Faith said as she slipped out of her bed, still in her clothing from the previous day.

"Shall I wait for you?" the woman asked.

"No, I am old enough to take care of myself," little Faith said as she drew herself up proudly.

"Oh no you aren't, child," the nurse laughed, "you've got a few years yet until you can say something like that. Hold onto your childhood as long and as hard as you can," she said before she left the room.

"How?" Faith asked catching the woman off guard, "How do you hold on if bad things are happening all around you?"

"Think of the happiness that you have shared and live through that, not through the bad time," the woman smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

Faith stood rooted in place at the woman's words. How could she say such a think at a time like this? How was one to believe it when one was so sad and heart broken?

She quickly changed her clothing and washed her hands and face before moving slowly down the hallway to her mother's room. She stepped into the happy sunlight that poured in through the open windows. The rays even touched the bed and Susan happily reached out to hug her daughter.

"There you are my love," Susan said as she squeezed Faith very tightly, "I had begun to worry that you wouldn't come."

"I would never not come to you," Faith said as she hugged her back, "you look well mother," she smiled as she pulled herself up onto her mother's bed and sat cross-legged before her.

"I feel well, very well," Susan smiled. It had been a long time since Faith had seen a smiled like that on her mothers face. It was a smile of pure happiness, like nothing in the entire world could make her unhappy. She seemed light; almost to float in the sea of white that was her bedroom.

"You called early, I was not yet awake," Faith said trying to make small talk, "the nurse woke me."

"Did you sleep well, my darling?" Susan asked.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose and you?" she asked.

"Oh wonderfully well," Susan smiled and breathed in the fresh air that came in through the open window, "I had a marvelous dream that I just had to tell you about," she said excitedly as she grasped her daughters hands, "it was so wonderfully simple and yet felt so real and welcoming. I only knew it was a dream when I woke up. It felt so real."

"Oh do tell me all about it," Faith smiled, she was more content to see her mother so happy then to hear about the dream.

"Well, I felt like I was awake because I remember being woken up by laughter, so I jumped from my bed and looked to the window to find you and your brother but you were not there. I could still hear the laughter and it sounded so happy and almost contagious, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I looked out into the hall, to see if you were there, but it was clearly coming from within my room. I looked under the bed and in the cupboard but you were not hiding in any of these places. I laughed to myself some more but couldn't find you. I stood looking in all directions around my room until I caught myself in the looking glass, and there in the glass was a beautiful green meadow. It was the one that spread out after the gates of Care Paravel but I couldn't see the water of the ocean through the looking glass I could hear the sounds of the water and the waves and the sea birds. I stepped closer to it and there within I could see my brothers and my sister as I had last seen them and there in the middle of it all, playing like a kitten, was Aslan, the Great Lion," Susan beamed, the smile on her face couldn't have been bigger and the sparkle in her eyes brighter.

Faith was stunned, what she had described was the painted meadow of her canvas and the lion who pounced at the fluttering butterflies and of her aunt and uncles she had originally thought of, how could it have been so clear in her mother's dreams? Faith didn't dare ask it seemed so unbelievable. Her mother was too far into her narrative to stop her now.

"Then, as I watched them, they stopped and turned to face me," Susan smiled and gripped her daughters hands tighter, "they all walked closer to me, they reached out to me and I stepped forward. In the back of my mind I could hear Aslan's words of the last time I had been to Narnia," she said and then saw the look of confusion on Faiths face, "what is it my darling?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Faith smiled, "what had Aslan told you on your last visit?" she asked.

"He told me that I could never return," Susan said and frowned playfully, "but there in the looking glass were my brothers and sister and I thought maybe I could return too if they had been there. So I stepped toward the looking glass and soon I walked right through it into the beauty of a land I had long ago forgotten," she smiled so brightly and happily, Faith felt tears of joy rising in her eyes.

"Then what happened?" Faith asked.

"Aslan took me into the land where everyone was happy and I was not sick and the fauns danced with me as if I were still a Queen of Narnia. My Brothers came to me joyfully and they hugged me and my sister spoke to me for the first time since I had last seen her. We sang and we danced and Aslan roared a majestic, proud roar and the animals and the creatures all rejoiced. We danced and danced until we couldn't dance anymore and we fell into the soft grass laughing and rejoicing until sleep came to us. And that was when I work up," Susan said as she looked to the window and breathed in the fresh air, "it felt so real, Faith, I can still feel the grass on the back of my neck from where I had laid down in it. I can still feel Lucy's hands in mine, just as I hold your now."

"So maybe you can go back to Narnia," Faith said happily as she looking into her mother's eyes.

"Oh, that was just a dream Faith," Susan said sadly, "I can never go back because I had forgotten about it so long ago, but, and this is the real reason I wanted you to come to me, if you ever get the chance to find Narnia and go there you much go, you must feel it and experience it because it is so wonderful. And if you do you must come back and tell me of everything, tell me if my brothers are still kings and my sister is still a queen and of what has changed. It has been so long since I have even spoken of Narnia, how I wish I could go back, but alas I cannot."

"But mother, you told me of Narnia yesterday," Faith said.

"Don't be silly child, I've never mentioned it before," Susan giggled.

And before Faith could protest more, the nurse entered the room with a tray of food.

"Oh my goodness, you need to go and eat yourself," Susan said as Faiths stomach rumbled, "go and eat and then go out into the yard and enjoy the sunlight, come back later and I will tell you more wonderful things about Narnia, so that you will recognize it when you see it," Susan whispered the last bit into Faiths ear.

Faith's smile widely at her mother and hugged her again before she slid off the bed and ran from the room.


	7. The Lion Roars

The Lion Roars

Faith couldn't believe how happy she felt after seeing her mother. She felt like she was floating, it was funny how everything could change in mere moments. She couldn't help but giggle as she ran through the halls of the house. Everything seemed light and breezy. The sun shone in all the windows and she could hear birds in the trees outside. She was certain that she would have to give the painting to her mother. She would tell her all about the Lion in the cupboard, how Aslan had actually come to her and posed for the painting. Faith was certain it was him. She ran as fast as she could to the kitchen and found her brother munching on a piece of bread. When she entered he left, his football under his arm. She made a silly face after him and giggled to herself. She felt like she would be happy forever. She grabbed a bit of cheese and some bread and rushed to her bedroom. She munched away happily as she went; stopping at a window to look out over the park and seeing her brother already back with his friends.

She skipped happily into her room and closed the door behind her. She flung open the curtains to let in the sunlight. She opened the window and a sweet breeze blew in. The sounds of her brother and his friends in the park and the birds in the trees filled her room and made her jump for joy. She hummed to herself and pulled her paints from the cupboard, ready to finish the painting and bring it to her mother as quickly as she could.

"She needs a bit of colour in that room," she said to herself as she pulled reds and blues out of a box of paint tubes and closed the cupboard door.

She bent over and reached under her bed. The painting had been pushed very far into the darkness and she had to reach and reach, nearly crawling all the way under the bed herself. Finally she retrieved it and pulled it into the brightness of her bed room. When her eyes had refocused to the bright light again she gasped in fear at what she saw.

The canvas didn't look like it had. The entire painted surface had faded to a sick grey. The grass was dead and grey. The sky no longer looked like it moved but was taken over by dark grey clouds. The earth looked dead, like the world had ended. But, most shocking of all, the Lion was gone. It was no where to be found.

Faith felt her heart drop, she was confused and scared. So many strange things had been happening since her mother had fallen ill and she didn't understand how it could work like that. Everything on the canvas looked dead and as fast as her happiness had come on it was gone again. The sunlight coming in the windows seemed dull. The air in the house seemed thick and stagnant, and a chill that could have frozen countries rose up Faith's spine. What did it mean? There seemed to be a dark, cold spirit that flooded in all around her, taking all the happiness and freezing it. She placed the canvas on her easel and just stared at the gloominess of it. She felt tears of despair well up in her eyes as her heart seemed to break.

Suddenly a roar like thunder split the silence of her bedroom and she sprang up from her bed and rushed out into the hallway, looking all around. She ran to her mother's room and knocked on the door frantically.

The nurse rushed out closing the door behind her and hushing Faith's hysterics.

"I can't deal with you right now," the nurse hissed, "she is not well."

"But she was well this morning," Faith cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, "she told me to return to her and now I am here. Let me see my mother, I want my mother," she screamed.

"Calm down," the nurse said fighting to keep Faith away from the door, "she is sleeping you can't go in there now."

"But the roar, I heard it and I am frightened. I want my mother, let me go to her," Faith sobbed as she gasped for breath.

"There was no such a noise," the nurse said angrily, "now you listen, please, go, she had taken a turn for the worst, to much excitement I expect. Her mind is not right. It is playing tricks on her. All this talk of magical lands and fabulous dreams, your mother is going mad with illness!" The woman said and opened the door again.

Faith, for a split second, saw what the nurse meant. Susan lay motionless on her bed. Her face was paler then ever before and her breathing was very shallow. Faith caught her mother's eyes as a tear rolled down Susan's cheek but her eyes seemed to sparkle with a strange secret and then the door slammed before her.

She turned suddenly and raced back to her room. The door was wide open and the sick looking canvas stood before her. She rushed to her cupboard, hands shaking and gasping for air, she grabbed the handle. Closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath she swung open the door.

When she opened her eyes again, there before her lay the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen.

"Go to it!" Faith heard her mother's voice in her ears.

"Come to me," A deep, gentle voice whispered through the doorway.

Faith closed her eyes and stepped forward.


	8. Into the Unknown

Into the Unknown

Faith took a deep breath and stopped her tears, as she looked through the door and into her bedroom. It was dark and grey and looked like an old photograph. She turned back to the meadow. The flowers were of colours she had only ever been able to imagine, but could never reproduce on canvas. Her heart beet as butterflies and birds fill the sky and a sweet floral smell filled her nose And yet she was terrified, she could not move from her place. The meadow was so inviting, she wanted to run out into it, skipping and jumping, but she could not. Fear had taken over her entire body. She had lost her breath again and tried very hard to calm herself down.

"Can this be really, real?" she asked herself as she rested her hand on the door knob ready to step back into her room. Her mind raced as she looked at the floor. In the door jam she could see where the wood of her floor ended and the grass of the meadow began. She bent down and touched it. It was really real; she ran her fingers through the grass and then smelled her hand. It was covered with the sweet smell of fresh grass and the dew of a bright morning. Perfection and peace were all she could see around her everywhere but back in her room, where the world was sick and scary.

Her mother's words played loud in her ears, "if ever you find Narnia, you must go there. Go so you can come back and tell me all about it," she heard her mother say and in her mind she could see that sparkle in her mothers eyes that had given her so much hope that Susan would soon be well and no longer in pain.

"You must close the door," a voice said to her and caused her to jump, "you must commit to this place, believe with all of your heart and I will lead you," it said to her.

She pulled the door shut and the second her hand left the door knob the door was gone. There where the door to the sick world of her reality had been stood the most beautiful lion Faith had ever seen. His eyes twinkled with the same glow and passion that she had seen in her mother's eyes that morning and all the fear that Faith had been feeling was lost in those eyes. She trusted with all her heart and believed with every fiber of her entire being. There was a warmth the covered her body, she wanted to reach out and run to him and burry her face in the warmth of his mane. His eyes called her to him and he sat waiting for her with what seemed to be a smile on his face.

"Aslan?" Faith whispered as she stepped closer.

"Yes, my child," he answered and lay down in the grass, "welcome."

"Thank you," was all Faith could say, as she stared at the great beast before her.

"You need not be afraid of me, my child, I am here to help you," Aslan said as he looked on her with his great, wise, eyes.

"But you are a lion," Faith said her voice trembling.

"Yes, I am," he laughed, "and it is understandable for you to be afraid, but your mother was never afraid of me, was she?"

"No," Faith whispered, "I don't believe she was."

"Then you should have no fear yourself. Come to me, my child," he said with kind smile.

Surprising herself, Faith rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the Lion's neck and buried her face in the warmth of his golden mane. The warmth seeped into her as she felt all the sorrow she had been feel seem out of her and she began to sob into his mane.

"There, there my dear one," he whispered as he placed one of his large paws gently on her back and nuzzled his faced into her arm, "you are safe and at peace here, nothing is going to harm you when you are with me."

"Thank you," Faith whispered as she as she let go of him and stood before him.

You are very welcome," he smiled, "we must be serious now however, I need to has you something very important."

"Ask anything," she said and smiled at him.

"You are brave are you not?" he asked.

"I hope I am, sir," she answered.

"Good, I knew you were, or I would not have brought you here," he said.

"I wanted so badly to come here, to find you," Faith said as she looked down into the Lion's eyes, "I wanted to ask you something."

"You need to know why I told your mother that she would never return to Narnia," Aslan said as he stared at the little girl before him.

"Yes," she answered, "she wants to return."

"And she will," Aslan stated, "but you have to lead her here."

"How, I will do it!" she answered.

"It will not be easy, my child, you must understand that. You will have to say goodbye to many things before Susan can take her place on the thrown," Aslan said.

"I will do anything," Faith said as she stood strong and determined before him.

"I believe that you will, now come, sit beside me for a moment and rest. There is much that you will be facing very soon," he said to her and watched as she slowly came closer to him, "you must not be afraid, and come closer, we will stay here for the night and I will keep you warm."

Faith moved closer to the great lion, yearning to touch him once again and feel the comfort that radiates off of him.

"Cuddle close to me," he whispered, "it will get cold tonight."

Faith moved and laid her face against the softness of his mane and fell asleep immediately.


	9. Winters Return

Winters Return

The sleep that had taken Faith away from all of her fears was great and deep. She did not remember any of the terribly feelings or worries she had as she slept with her face pressed in the soft golden mane of the great lion. She dreamed of dancing in the field with Fauns and Dryads. She saw her mother and her family in the field around a great bond fire and music played in everything. Aslan was with them, majestically watching over all of the festivities. There were all kinds of Animals that spoke and sang throughout the night and beautiful night where everything from the trees to the stars seemed to come alive and dance and sing with them.

Aslan slept deep but not as comfortably as Faith for his mind was disturbed and frightened. A battle was raging between him and a dark force to keep Susan within the reach of his powers and protection. With her child he believed he would have an upper hand but Susan was very tormented and believed completely in what he had once told her. She was sure that she would never see the beauty of a world she had loved so completely which put the idea of a passing place and a resting place far from her mind. Where

He had remained very still for a very long time, or so it seemed, but the security that Faith felt being with him was always there, like he had always been with her, through everything that she had ever face, and ever been afraid of. She was completely free of fear knowing he was near to her and in that moment she understood what it really meant to have faith. Her name for her had only ever been but a word and here in his presence she believed in all that was good and holy in the world and believed that by her childhood of adventures and magic worlds she had seen the face of God though she had never known what it was to see his face before in her life.

The sun did not wake Faith; it was a sudden chill that ran down her back. Her eyes flew open as she grasped onto the golden mane.

"Do not be afraid," Aslan whispered as she came to her sense.

All around her was white.

"Can you move?" he asked her.

"I think I can," she answered and pushed away from him. As she did, she felt a sudden cold run over her entire body and suddenly white snow fell away from her in large chunks, "what is happening?" she asked frantically as she brushed the snow off of Aslan.

"Winter has come," Aslan sighed.

Faith spun around and looked all around the great meadow. The sky was grey, the grass was covered in the snow and no birds filled the sky. It looked like the sick grey canvas she had left in her room. She had not realized it before but the reason for the loss of colour was the coming of the great amounts of snow and ice. It was no wonder there was no longer any life in the cold, sick, place.

"How long have we been sleeping," She whispered fearfully as she shivered.

"Come closer to me, child, I'll keep you warm," Aslan said and she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling the warmth from his golden fir, "we have been sleeping for quite some time," he answered her question before she could ask it again.

"But I have to get back to my mother, she is dying and I have to see her," Faith said frantically.

"Time has not passed in your world, child, surely you mother has told you how time passes differently in Narnia," Aslan laughed.

"No, she never mentioned that," Faith said a bit embarrassed.

"Ah well there is no need to worry," Aslan said cheerfully, "you know now."

"This still doesn't feel right," Faith whispered as she shivered again, not from the cold but because a terrible sick feeling had come over her.

"You are right," Aslan sighed, "all is not right in Narnia, and that is why you have come here," he said.

"What has happened?" Faith asked, "Is it my fault?"

"No, it isn't," Aslan whispered, "it is happening because of Susan."

"What?" Faith gasped as she backed away from the lion.

"She is confused, Faith, she needs to believe but her illness is affecting her judgment," Aslan said calmly.

"So what is happening?" Faith asked trembling all over.

"History is repeating itself," Aslan sighed.

"What does that mean?" Faith asked as she walked back to Aslan.

"You do not know much about Narnia, do you Faith," Aslan sighed.

"No, I'm sorry," Faith said and lowered her eyes.

"It is alright, my child, but you need to know one thing, without four on the thrown at Care Paravel the witch will reign forever," Aslan whispered.

"The White Witch?" Faith gasped.

"Yes," Aslan sighed.

"But this cannot be, you defeated the Witch," Faith said her voice filled with fear.

"We stopped the Witch then, yes, but we did not defeat her. She cannot be defeated as there will always be evil and corruption in the world, but she can be detained and prevented," Aslan said.

"Then how is my mother involved?" Faith asked.

"Your mother is remembering her times in Narnia. A time when the Witch reigned, the first time she was able to set foot on Narnian soil. Narnia needs her queen and it is calling to her. Susan is trying to find her way here and so she is searching for that wardrobe and the land cursed by eternal winter," Aslan said as he looked around, "this is the Narnia she is looking for, but it is not the Narnia she will reenter. You, therefore, must stop the Witch in order for Susan to believe in a peaceful Narnia."

"Me," Faith gasped.

"I am sorry to put so much on you, my dear child," Aslan sighed.

"Will you be with me Aslan?" she asked as she placed a hand on his mane.

"Every step of the way," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Then I am ready," she said.

"Good," Aslan answered, "come, we have a great journey ahead of us."


	10. The Witch Remembered

The Witch Remembered

The land of Narnia had long been without the touches of the Wicked Witch that ruled as a false queen. Seasons had long since come and gone, Christmas passed and spring flowers bloomed and there was a happiness of peace that filled the land. But much had changed since the Kings and Queens of Narnia had returned for good. This was a place of their own, in which everything that they had loved and dreamed of was true once again. There would always be battles and adventures because that is what the Kings and Queens of Narnia had always remembered of their fair world. It was in this place that they found eternal rest and it was in that they wished to see their sister.

This was not the Narnia of their childhood, a dream like world where all that a child's imagination could dream up was real. It was a different Narnia, an eternal Narnia. This place was not the land the Witch had once entered and in this world she was feeling her new freedom. There was a feeling of eternity in the way the ground felt. In how new and pure the power felt. It was a power that was untouched, beckoning her. The way the snow called with her and rushed around her and the power that radiated up through every living thing and touched her like a magnetism that connected everything and she loved the power.

She walked on and as she passed through the deepening snow the sounds of this world returned to her ears. This would not be a time for her to go into hiding as she once had in a previous return, for she knew that this was not the same place. There was a difference in the familiarity of this world. She recognized the trees, the sound that the wind made as it whispered to them. Her army was ready and waiting before she had even entered into this world. The eyes that filled every creature were the same as the ones she has once felt staring at her in her old world and yet this was not that world. This was a different place. The difference was not in its looks but how everything had not changed. So much time had passed and it looked as if it did when she had gone, when the war was over. Could it possible be the same place? No, she was sure it could not. There was a difference, something unfamiliar in the way she was watched, in the way the trees moved and in the power that rose from everything. Something was different but she did not know what.

She continued on as the sun set and the clouds grew thicker. Her power was growing. She could feel the strength of being part of this world again. It was a mystery as to how she had come to be there. It was a whisper in the ear at first, a strange flash of a memory and of the power that she once had, then there was a light at the end of a very dark passage. In the passage she had rushed toward the light to escape the thick darkness but the light was so distant and then suddenly she reached it and stepped out into what she had known. Like everything that she had once done was retold and there she was, before her castle and the snow began to fall as her foot left the darkness behind and set itself down on the land she had once ruled. It was then that the ice formed and clouds began to grow overhead and her power began to spread its reach out from all around her, as if the simple idea of her rule had returned her to this place. Something higher than even Aslan himself had placed her there and so it was meant to be.

Her joy rose as she felt the fear of the creatures. The fear of the past flooded in around her and as she stood rooted in a memory of a glorious reign. She felt the power and the darkness building. She felt the creatures that had been her followers coming together. Darkness or her ultimate power was growing and soon they would return to the place they knew she would be. Her castle of ice and snow was reforming into what it once was, not only stones in a lake between the mountains but a glowing palace of ice where she would rule from and where she would prepare to battle the simpletons that remained in her world.

By the end of her first day in this world, she already began to feel her grasp on the country. The followers that she had expected had not yet rejoined her, but she would be patient with them. She knew that they had assembled, they whispered through the land to her and they would be coming now that they knew where she would be and how to find her again. They would soon come. She wandered the halls of her familiar palace and found that everything that she needed was there, and more. She wandered out of her palace and into the forest just beyond the lake and it was there that she felt every fear come to life once more. The trees and the creatures did not know what was happening but they felt her power.

"Yes," she whispered to a great fir tree, "I have returned my friend and you may spread the news"

The wind howled through the trees, angrily, and the trees moved along with it. The message had been sent out. Soon all in this land would know what the trees knew.

"You there," she addressed a centaur as she passed it in the lightly falling snow, "who are you and what is this place?"

"This is the eternal land of Narnia, ruled by our never aging and beneficent Kings and Queens," the centaur said, "and I am Miko. Who might you be?" he asked.

"I am Jadice," the Witch said with a grin and a laughed, "the White Witch of the winter and rightful Queen of Narnia," she laughed, "do as I say filthy creature or I shall bring upon you what your fore fathers felt. Yes I see it in your eyes the fear of my memory. You know who I am and what I am capable of. Warn those imposters to my thrown, those terrible, filthy humans, that I have returned and I will take my rightful place."

"Aslan will never let you rule this Narnia," the Centaur said bravely.

"Ah, yes, Aslan," the Witch smirked.

"He is the rightful ruler of all and protector of Narnia and all worlds. It is written in the heavens. You shall never bring upon us your reign of terror!" the Centaur said.

"Oh but there you are a fool," she said and with a touch from her wand, "I suppose it would be right of me to let my followers reassemble as I am sure that they will. For now I will only use you as a symbol of my ever growing power. I am here and I am more feared and far more powerful then I ever was before. I feel the powers fill me completely. I am remembered. I am once again where I belong. Narnia will be mine once more," she said with a terrible cackle as she walked away from the stone Centaur, "you will not stop me this time Aslan. I can feel a power much stronger then you drawing me to this place, making my memory much more strong. You can do nothing to save them. One of your own has betrayed you at last."


	11. What You Will Need To Know

What You Need to Know

The sky got dark and cold as Aslan made his way through the unfamiliar land. Faith was frightened and chilled to the bone, as she clung to him. But she knew that it was her duty to be there and to help as her relatives had done before her. The wind moaned in the darkness as the snow blew all around them. Whispers on the wind, like the singing of funerals dirges, range clear and low on the mist filling the night, giving everything the feeling of death and a funeral. Faith's heart sank within her as she listened and watched. The moon tried to peek through the clouds of the winter but even her beauty could not be seen clearly and she became as sinister and as foreboding as the clean, crisp snow.

The world around her looked like a blank canvas and she prayed that Aslan would roar and paint all over it. It needed a creator to take away the gloom and the despair of the land and make it beautiful and full of colour. She believed that it was Aslan that would save the world from the dread that was this white winter as plank a new canvas.

"We will stop here," Aslan said as he moved toward a hollow in the wood and looked all around him.

The trees were still, the whiteness of the snow covered everything in a thick sticky blanket and any light that had made its way through the darkness was completely hidden in the darkness of the wood.

"Must we?" Faith whispered as she shivered.

"Do not worry my child," Aslan said as he walked toward a very large old tree, "there are friends here and you need not be afraid of anything while you are with me."

He placed a large paw on the side of the tree and listened for a moment then stepped back.

"Will you come and knock on the trunk of this tree?" he asked as his eyes shown in the darkness.

Faith did as she was asked and suddenly the tree opened and two little faced looked up at her.

"Oh goodness, goodness, goodness, it is Aslan and Queen Lucy," a very excited bear cub shouted as he scurried back into the light of the tree.

"Come in," a large black woman's voice filled the air, "you look positively chilled child," the Mother Bear said as she motioned for Faith and Aslan to come in.

"We hate to disturb you dear folk, but young Faith is terribly cold and she has been through much. We will not trouble you long but only ask for shelter for the night," Aslan said to the Bears as they stepped into the warm den.

"You are not Queen Lucy?" the little bear cub asked as Faith sat down near the fire and fearfully looked around.

"No, I am her niece," Faith said with a shiver.

"This is your first time in Narnia then?" the cub asked.

"Yes," Faith smiled, "but I have heard much about it from my mother."

"Ah, who then is your mother?" the cub asked.

"Susan," Aslan said as he lay down near Faith.

There fell a silence in the small den. Faith looked around her as the animals stared at her.

"Has my mother done something wrong?" she asked as she looked into Aslan's eyes.

"No, dear one, she has not, but it is because of Susan that Narnia is in trouble once again, as I have already told you. This Narnia is not the same Narnia that your mother came to with her brothers and sister. It is a different place that she is seeking now and must come to it, but there is something stopping her and that is why you are here dearest." Aslan said.

"Is my mother in great danger?" Faith asked as her stomach grumbled.

"Oh dear me, child, you must be starved," Mother Bear interrupted as she looked at little Faith.

"I am a little hungry," Faith said faintly as she watched the Bears in their den.

"We have honey and nuts and toast and cake," the little cub said happily as he bounded through the den and around his mother.

"Now, now, the child should have something wholesome before she fills herself with sweets my dear," Mother Bear said as she brought a plate of fish and potatoes to the table, "here you go child and I will bring you some honey and some tea in a moment. Wont you have something as well Aslan?"

"No thanks you, dear Bear, I am quite alright," Aslan said cheerfully, "I am grateful for your warm fire, I was quite chilled myself."

"We are here to serve you, majesty." Mother Bear said as she bowed to Aslan.

"You are all goodness and kindness," Aslan said, "we are very grateful." he said and Faith nodded as she gobbled her food down.

She was extremely hungry. She hadn't realized it but her apatite had returned to her and she was feeling much more comfortable and content with the Bears and Aslan. The warmth of the Bears den had eased some of Faith's worries. She had known she was in good hands with Aslan; it was hard not to trust and fear him all at once. But he was as gentle as a kitten and his eyes spoke volumes to his concern and his apprehensions but he was also very kind and knew that too much at once, for the young child, would be devastating to their cause and to Susan's well being. She must remain strong because she had much to deal with.

"Aslan," she asked when she had finished her dinner and was sipping her hot tea slowly, "is my mother in great danger?" she asked again as she had not gotten an answer before.

"Well, she may be and she may not be," Aslan said slowly as he watched Faith, "she is very ill I believe."

"Yes, she is dying," Faith said sadly.

"You know this for sure?" Aslan questioned.

"My father will not tell me and our nurse believes she may get well, but they are just saying that because they do not want us to worry. I believe she is dying, I can tell she is dying because much of what made her my mother has been lost. She talks in strange riddles sometimes and she flashes in and out of what she knows and believes to what she thinks is true but is not. She spoke to me of Narnia as she remembered it and it was so real in her eyes, but the next moment she believed it was I who was telling the story and that I had made it all up. She is not really all my mother was, but if you tell me she will not die, I will believe you." Faith said.

"I cannot tell you that she is not going to die," Aslan said sadly, "it will be difficult for you, but you must be strong."

"Everyone must die," Faith said after a moment of silence, "it is what is meant to be, and I hope my mother does not suffer much longer. It is unfair that she must suffer. She is a good person. Oh Aslan, why does God make people suffer?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

"There is a reason for everything," Aslan said sadly, "we cannot all know why it happens in such a way but there is a reason and that must be our comfort and our burden to bear."

"Are you making her suffering?" Faith whispered into his ear.

"No, it is not I, but my father," Aslan said sadly.

"Do you know why my mother must suffer?" She asked.

"Yes, I do young one," Aslan said sadly.

"Is it because of me?" Faith asked as tears filled her eyes.

"It is because your mother has lost her faith. She has become an unbeliever and is struggling with that. She has built up a lot of hate and distrust for what it means to be here in this world. She is angry because her beautiful world was taken from her and then her family was taken away in a tragic accident and now she with her illness her children and her life are being taken away from her. She does not want to leave you or your brother. She does not think it is fair for a mother to leave her children and she is holding on to you, even though her rest is calling to her and presenting itself to her. The world she once loved so dearly that she believes she will not return to is her resting place and she needs to find it but she stays behind and holds on to you and become more confused and lost in what she once believed and wanted so much and what she trusts to be the truth now. You are here to help her find her faith and to understand that what is happening is because a higher power wills it," Aslan said as he cast his eyes down.

Faith's eyes released their tears in a moment. She could not hold them back any longer. It was a sad and unbearable truth to know at such a young age and yet she knew if Aslan was telling her this then it was the truth.

"I cannot bear it," Faith sobbed as she through herself into Aslan's mane and buried her face, "it cannot be because of me."

"But there is hope," Aslan whispered as he placed a large warm paw on Faith's back, "and that is why you know of Narnia and why you have come here. There are many things that you do not yet know and I will tell them to you. But perhaps they are too much and I have been to hasty in telling what I have told you already. Now come, dry your tears. All will be well in time. We will work together and make things right." he said.

Faith pulled away sniveling and Mother Bear brought her a tissue and some more tea, "there, there, you poor little dear. You are in good hands with Aslan. He will make everything right, you'll see."

"I know," Faith said as she sniffled and dried her eyes.

"Oh Aslan, the child is exhausted and has much to deal with now," Mother Bear said as she bustled about suddenly, "perhaps we should let her rest. You look absolutely exhausted yourself, Aslan. I will make up a nice little bed for you, Faith dear, with my little Trimbal and the two of you should head straight to bed for a good little while."

"I could sleep all winter," Trimbal said as he sat by the fire.

"Of course you could, dear," his mother laughed.

"But Aslan I want to know," Faith said as she stifled a yawn, "I want to help and I want to make it right. It is unfair that my mother should suffer because of me. She needs to know that she has so much more to look forward to and that we will be fine. Tell me that it will all be alright, please Aslan." Faith pleaded her eyes red from her tears.

"There is much time for you to know all the truth about why you are here Faith," Aslan said in a calm and soothing tone, "but I believe Mother Bear knows best and little cubs should be asleep for now."

"Alright," Faith said and tried to smiled, "I am pretty tired. I will try to sleep."

"Yes, I can tell you are," Aslan said kindly, "we will make it Care Paravel tomorrow and you will learn all you need to know when we arrive. You will meet you uncles and aunt tomorrow."

Faith smiled, hugged Aslan once more and followed Mother Bear and little Trimbal to another recess in the big old tree. The bed was large, covered in a bright coloured quilt and soft like a clout but sleep did not come easy for her. She cried again, for all the pain that she believed her mother to be facing and all the sorrows in a child heart to know that she must loose her mother forever but she knew it was what was right and she worried that Susan may never see the world through a child's eyes like she was meant to. This frightened Faith more than loosing her mother forever and she knew in that instance what she really had to do. She needed to make her mother believe in all the wonder and peace that could exist for her once more.


	12. When Morning Comes

When Morning Comes

The new day dawned bright and cheerful. The snow had stopped and the bright sun on the white snow made the earth shine with a clean pureness before anything had dared to break the stillness of the morning. It was a perfect day, innocent and new and without evil in it.

Faith awoke feeling braver and much calmer than she had the previous evening. Her heart was light, her mind was clear and her tummy felt exceedingly good after a nice warm breakfast of hot porridge from Mother Bear. Trimbal, on the other hand, was fussy when he saw the sun and the snow and not very interested in being fed a hot porridge, but then again he was not as hungry as Faith found herself that morning. She giggled as she watched Trimbal fuss for more honey for his breakfast. Mother Bear's tea was exquisite in her little china cups and her big flowery tea pot and the table was set as if for the highest of guests. Faith knew that it was for Aslan, he was very important, but she was so very pleased at the kindness the Bears were showing her as well.

Aslan watch the amazement in Faith's eyes as she took in every aspect of the small den in the bright morning light. He was pleased to see that she had recovered from the previous evening. It had been something he had not yet wanted to talk about and he had felt her sorrow all through the night. It was hard for him to see the suffering of the ones that he loved and he did love Susan very dearly and only wanted her to find her way back to Narnia. When he had told her that she would not come back, he had seen the sorrow in her eyes. He had taken from her a piece of her childhood in a second and he only wanted to restore that hope. The childhood was alive and well and blooming in Faith in this world that was part of their imaginations but also a world that they would long for so long as they had a hope and a dream within them. He knew that Faith would find her way back to Narnia again, there was no doubt, but his worry was for Susan's fragile state.

When they had finished their lovely breakfast Aslan began to pace in the small den. There was urgency in his movements and despair in his eyes. Faith noticed it, Trimbal was oblivious to it and Mother Bear was well aware of what was to come. Even though a great wish remained in her heart for the little one to stay and for Aslan to be present just a little longer she knew that the balance in Narnia had shifted and there wasn't much time before things would tumble out of control again. Aslan had returned for a reason and the one that looked so much like Queen Lucy had a great journey and many dangers to face. She sighed softly to herself and walked about her small den with a purpose. She pulled together a bundle of bread, jam and cheese and then walked to a large oak chest that sat near the foot of her bed. She opened it with one quick movement and lovingly pulled from it a heavy wool scarf of bright colours and very large pair mittens made for bear paws.

"I am sorry little one," she said as she placed them on the table before Faith, "they are made for bears and are probably too big for you, but you must have something if you are going out into the snow."

"They are lovely," Faith said as she wrapped the scarf all around her head and neck. The tails of the scarf fell down her back and front and were long enough for her to wrap even her arms and most of her torso in them. Then she pulled her small hands into the soft mittens, "I am sure I will be very comfortable in them. Thank you so very much," she said and hugged Mother Bear.

"My dear, I have had many bear hugs in my day, and I believe you are a real professional; even though you are not a bear," Mother Bear said with a jolly giggle.

"Why thank you!" Faith said with a huge smile, "I will never forget you. You have been so kind to me. I hope we will meet again," Faith said as she glanced at Aslan.

"You will, small one, whenever you want to find them in Narnia they will be here," Aslan said his bright eyes sparkling.

"Why can't I go to?" Trimbal asked as they stood at the door and watched Faith and Aslan walk off into the bright morning snow.

"You want to sleep all winter long," Mother Bear said with a giggle, "don't you?"

"But an adventure is so much more exciting," Trimbal said.

"Maybe when you are older, my dear," Mother Bear said as she shuffled him back into the den.

Faith and Aslan walked through the deep winter snow for quite a long time but Faith didn't mind. It was a beautiful winter day. The snow was deep but it was so beautiful and white and the crystals within it sparkled making even the snow seem alive and cheerful. It was not terrible cold either. The sun was hot on their backs and there wasn't any wind. It was turning out to be a very pleasant walk even though they both remain silent. Aslan walked on before her clearing a path in the deep snow and Faith followed along sometimes hopping through the deep snow like a bunny, sometimes swishing through the snow as if she were skiing, and her imagination was going wild in the beautiful winter landscape.

Soon they came to what seemed like the edge of the world. The snow filled woods had opened into great fields of flat snow that looked like clouds and then they ended and the dark deep waters beneath the cliffs could be seen. Faith walked with a bounce in her step and nibbled on the bread and cheese that Mother Bear had given her to eat on the journey. Everything was beautiful and new and everything she could have ever imagined it to be. The water was so crystal clear and the sky so blue it seemed like the sky and the water were one where the horizon should have been. She felt safe and confident, like she just had to sing out to the world anything and everything that ever came to her mind.

Aslan, every once in a while, would look over his shoulder at the young one that followed him. She was cheerful and bright, everything that he knew Narnia could be. It was in her every movement and her every glance brought new hope and excitement to the snow covered world. How could it ever be that the Witch was growing stronger with this bright young persons hope so alive in the world? But the sad, foreboding, truth was that he was leading her onward to a terrible battle and a very dangerous time. He could see that she had lost herself in his world and yet she would be soon thrown back to the reason she was here. He wished, just for a moment, that he could prolong their journey and let her keep what wonder and excitement she was feeling but he knew he could not waste any time.

Faith couldn't keep her songs within her anymore. Narnia was calling her to dance and sing through the snow. She began to skip as she followed Aslan. The music played in her head and soon the sound came from her lips, "I saw three ships come sailing in, on Christmas day, on Christmas day," she sang as sails appeared on the water around another bend in the cliff.

Aslan stopped and watched her as she caught up with him and he smiled at her.

"Do you see what you have created?" he asked as he motioned to the three ships on the horizon."

"Wow," Faith gasped as she was the ships and the bright sun reflecting off the water and the creatures that lived below the waves, "how can evil be here when there is so much wonder?" she asked.

"The wonder is in you, Faith, you have made this day the way it is," Aslan said as he rolled into the soft snow and Faith followed him and made a snow angel more perfect then she had ever made before.

"There is a wonder in winter that so many people just don't understand," Faith said as she pranced through the snow.

"You and I know it very well today," Aslan said with a smile, "but it must come to an end shortly, I'm afraid."

"We are nearly there aren't we?" she asked with a smile on her face and a song in her heart.

"Yes we are," Aslan said, "but I must ask you, what made you sing that song?"

"It just filled my heart and I had to sing it. Besides it seems like it should be Christmas and that ship out there on the water just made the song come out of my heart and I had to sing it. It is Christmas in Narnia isn't it?"

"Yes," Aslan said, "but it may be the last one for a very long time."

"Oh no," Faith said, the smile fading from her face, "you wont let that happen will you Aslan?"

"It is not in my hands anymore," Aslan said as they began to walk again.

"But why?" Faith asked.

"Because there is a deep void that is filled with confusion, pain, sadness, fear, and all the bad things that make people doubt and that is what is chasing away the goodness in this world," Aslan said softly as he felt Faith put her hand on his side.

"It is because of my mother, isn't it?" Faith asked.

"Yes, child, we have to prove to her that it is not a fearful place," Aslan said.

"But she knows it is not a fearful place," Faith said.

"But she is remembering fearful times. The first time Susan came to Narnia there was no Christmas and there was a Wicked Witch who caused it to always be winter. When she was here with her brothers and sister they were thrown into a very dangerous time and a great battle that nearly killed the Kings and in which I died." Aslan said.

Faith stopped in her tracks, "are you a ghost?" she asked fearfully.

"Do you believe me to be a ghost?" he asked.

"No," Faith said after she thought hard about it, "If you were how could I touch you?"

"You can touch me because you believe, Faith," Aslan said, "and you see me because you know me to be real. And if you believe that we can save Narnia and make Susan calm then we will be able to do so." Aslan said.

"But she will never get better will she?" Faith asked.

"No, she must die and return to Narnia," Aslan said.

"I am here to lead her back to Narnia, aren't I?" Faith said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Aslan answered, "but it can only happen if you believe it to be the right thing. Do you believe, Faith?" he asked.

"Yes," Faith said in nearly a whisper, "Narnia is where she belongs."

"Thank you, Faith, for being so strong," Aslan said sadly, "but you need to make me a very great promise if you really hope for this to work."

"Anything Aslan," Faith said eagerly, "I promise."

"But Faith, you don't know what you need to promise me yet," Aslan said.

"It doesn't matter, I trust in you and I know that through you only good can happen," Faith said.

"But you must promise me to let your mother go," Aslan said sadly, "she will never let go until she knows that you can survive without her and that is why things are the way they are in Narnia."

"But I will never forget her," Faith said boldly, "I will be sad, and I will want her many time in my life, I am sure, but I will never have to forget her right?" she asked.

"No, I would never ask you to try and do something like that. It is impossible with the ones we love," Aslan said.

"Then I can promise you that I will let her go," Faith said still with tears on her face. Her heart was aching to know that she was going to loose her mother, and yet looking into Aslan's eyes made the truth hurt and sooth all at the same time. She knew it was the right thing for her mother and that her suffering would be over when she finally found her way back to Narnia. This thought was enough to comfort Faith; enough to be brave and follow Aslan.

Suddenly, like a sun rising on the horizon, a palace of ivory and gold appeared before them along the cliffs and the sea and all of a sudden the reality of the promise hit Faith. It took her breath away and a deep sadness fell over her. There it was Care Paravel, and the throne that her mother needed to take. It had come to fast, but the promise had been made.

"We're almost there," Aslan said as he watched the hope, the excitement, and the youth fade from Faith face. It was gone as fast as morning turns to evening and darkness fell all over Narnia.


	13. Christmas Day

Christmas Day

Winter was not uncommon in Narnia; in fact, the Children had loved it so much and had marveled so often in the beautiful winter snow, the shapes and the colours of the evergreen trees and the frolic of the creatures of their world that they could not be without it. There was skating on the frozen rivers and snowshoeing through the vast landscape and the fun they could have in imaging the wonders of spring and what was hidden beneath the snow, but best of all was the coming of Christmas and the wonders of the season. The joys that this time of year could bring were engaging and celebrated far and wide throughout this land. There was merriment and singing, parties and snowy solemn winter nights, and there was a togetherness that the whole world seemed to feel. Winter was so important and so celebrated that it was one of the happiest times for them. But this one was different. There was a different feeling in the wind and the snow. It was not what they loved but what they feared and what they had felt long, long ago.

Winter had started as is always had and the cool wind blew over Narnia and changed the colours from brilliant greens to the wonderful colours of autumn. The Dryads spoke of the wonderful time in which all the trees and wonderful flora beings of the world changed into their autumn colours and celebrated the beauty and the wonder of the changing seasons. The Centaurs spoke of the moons movement and the changing of the positions of the stars in the autumn sky. They danced and sang in the colour filled world and once the celebration of the change had happened then came the winter snow. It covered the world in a beautiful sparking white one night and when everything awoke the next morning they found that the world had fallen asleep under an untouched blanket of white. Everything seemed normal and peaceful until a great wind blew over the southern mountains and then came the storms. They rattled even the great halls of Care Paravel and the sounds of the wind were not friendly but moaning and taunting. It was a frightening time and even the warm burning fires couldn't take away the chill of this strange winter wind. Then the trees began to whisper and the wind began to cackle like an evil Witch and the Kings and Queen of the thrones at Care Paravel could no longer ignore the signs and the sounds that came with the Wicked Witch.

Care Paravel was full of colour and celebration when Christmas arrived. The Kings and little Queen had decided, even with their feelings of uneasiness, to continue on in their normal fashion. None of their subject had returned with news of anything sightings of the Witch in the realm and so it was planned that Christmas and their celebrations would carry on as they did for as long as anyone could remember. But even with the coming of Christmas things did not feel as joyful and as hopeful as they usually did. The Narnians were celebrating but the Kings and the little Queen felt the uneasiness of the storms and the snow.

"Why does it feel so familiar, and yet, so wrong, Peter?" Lucy asked as she stepped out onto the balcony beside her brother who had left the party moments earlier.

"Because it's just like the first time," Peter answered as he leaned against the stone and brushed the snow away with his bare hand, "something is really wrong in Narnia and I don't understand why we haven't seen or heard from the Witch yet. Something is holding her back."

"But Peter you know that it can't be. Not here in this Narnia," Lucy said as she tried to smile, "We've seen many dangers here before but they never really trouble us now."

"Do you feel troubled Lucy?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Lucy admitted, "I wish Aslan were here to help us."

"I do too, but this is our world and we need to find out how to deal with it. It has to mean something, the feeling of familiarity I mean, you must feel it too," Peter said.

"It's almost like a calling," Lucy said as she listened to the wind.

"That is true, but what, or who is calling us?" Peter asked as he began to walk and his sister followed him. He stopped for a moment and then turned to look into Lucy's eyes, "do you ever think about Susan?" he asked her.

"All the time," Lucy said with a fading smile.

"Do you ever wonder if she will find her way back here or has her 'Narnia' changed or even been replaced by some other ideal?" he asked sadly.

"There is still a throne here for her and so one day she will have to come back," Lucy said.

"There are many thrones in many parts of this world. How do you know that the one here is for her and not for us because we want it to be for her?" he asked.

"Peter, she's our sister and this is her place as much as it is ours," Lucy said.

"But think about it, Lue, she's probably as old as our parents were by now and as glamorous as she imagined she could be, with children and a husband of her own. Thing have changed for her to much to remember Narnia or us the way we are or were to her," Peter said as the snow began to fall gently around him, "even though time doesn't seem to pass for us anymore."

"Would you want it to?" Lucy asked as she looked deep into her brother's eyes, "do you think you could be happy Peter, growing old and moving on?"

"No," Peter said with a smile, "you know I struggled with it when we lived. I didn't want to let go of Narnia even though the world around us was forcing it on us. I wanted to believe with all my heart and find any way to keep it and we did and here I stand not a day older than I was in that world when I was so afraid to give up my Narnia."

"It made you rebellious," Lucy said, "you had lost your powers as king to a school system and a social ideal."

"Am I a rebellious King?" he asked as he looked up at the castle, "am I fair? Do I treat the subjects as I should?"

"You are not a rebellious king," Lucy smiled, "you are good and just and Edmund and I are here to keep you grounded and help you to make the right decisions for Narnia."

"But we are without Susan," Peter said after a long silence, "she was part of us, she is part of us and she is lost to us now. What if she doesn't want to come back to us? She has probably changed so much Lucy that you wouldn't even know her now."

"She has not changed that much, Peter," Lucy said with a twinkle in her eyes, "I know there are differences in her world but I see her and that world from time to time when I look into a mirror or see myself in a pane of glass. I see me and I see a house and I see Susan the elegant woman she is. I don't think Aslan would ever let her change that much. I am sure he has gone to her or shown her the way somehow. She would never forget us or Narnia, there has to be something that reminds her of this place and of us." Lucy said as she took her bothers hand, "this was her world as much as it was ours and she'll always want it."

"I think you are wrong, Lue," Peter said as he turned away and looked out at the calm sea.

"Where are those bells coming from?" Lucy asked as a twinkling of chiming filled the soft winter air, "they are coming closer," she said and rushed for the main gates.

"Lucy, wait, it's not safe!" Peter yelled but could not reach his sister to stop her.

Lucy reached the gate and with a wave of her little hand the gate was hoisted open by a Centaur and a large Deer that were keeping guard.

As the gates opened Lucy was astonished at the sight before her. There was a man with a sleigh, eight of the most beautiful reindeers and a jolly, soft smile across his rosy face.

"Father Christmas," she gasped as she rushed forward.

"I bring you good tidings and news from the realm, little Queen," he said with a smiled that was almost masked by his snow white beard, "there comes some visitors from far away. Send word to make ready your best rooms and set out a great feast because there at the edge of the cliff Aslan approaches and a child who is kin to you and your brothers; a princess of Narnia.

Lucy turned sharply in the direction of the cliff as Peter joined her and shook hands with Father Christmas.

"Aslan," Lucy gasped and began to run again but she was stopped short by what she saw. The child stumbled and fell over the long scarf she was wearing and with a gentle move of his large paw Aslan hoisted her up and close to him. With a move as quick as a flash the child was on his back and he was bounding across the snow and through the building storm.

"Goodness, is everything alright?" Lucy asked as she looked into Aslan's eyes and reached out to help the child down.

Lucy stared as the little girl took her hand and slid off Aslan's back and landed on the ground facing her. It was like looking into a mirror or a pane of glass because there before her, Lucy saw herself and Faith knew at once that she had finally made the journey to her family.

"This is Faith," Aslan said as Peter and Lucy stared at the little girl, "Faith, I am sure you know that this is your family; your uncle and your aunt."


	14. For Warmth and Fear

For Warmth and Fear

What happened next for Faith seem to happen as if by accident. Like a flash of lightning she was whisked into the castle and the bright festivities of Christmas but she couldn't move or speak. Something had come over her all at once and, although she could hear everything, darkness had fallen before her eyes and the movement had stopped.

The warmth was very welcoming. With the fading of the sun and the coming of night the wind and the snow had started again but this time the wind howled with a frightening wickedness as if it were trying to keep Aslan and Faith from the destination just on the horizon. With every step she had taken she hoped to come closer to the castle but with every step and ever gust of wind it seemed to get farther way. There was a voice in the wind that cackled like a witch and it chilled Faith to her very soul. She grew tired very quickly and stumbled many time before Aslan had picked her up. When she arrived at the castle she was exhausted and ready to cry when she stumbled her last time and felt the warmth of Aslan around her and his strength beneath her. It carried her onward and when she descended into the presence of family she was stunned to be staring at herself.

It was all too much for Faith to take in. Aslan was introducing her to the uncle and aunt she had only ever heard about, but believed so completely in and all at once the fears of where she was and who was before her tumbled in around her and she fainted.

Lucy gasped as the girl before her began to sway and fall and all at once Peter gathered her up in his arms.

"If this is Susan's daughter then we must take her into our hearts and our care," Peter said to Lucy as he looked at Aslan.

Aslan nodded, "there is a place made ready for her is there not?" he asked.

"Of course there is," Lucy said, "she's a Queen, isn't she Aslan?" she asked.

"In a very short time she will be, beloved, it is your job to make her ready and place the princess lovingly on the throne with you. She is and forever will be, so long as the thrones at Care Paravel are occupied the Wicked Witch will never rule again," Aslan said and began to move into the warmth of the castle, "get her settled and warm. I am afraid she does not have time to rest until she takes her proper place. She is tired but you must make her ready to face one more thing tonight," Aslan said to Peter and Lucy in a hushed but hurried tone, "then and only then can I begin to explain what is really happening in Narnia."

"Then Narnia is in danger?" Peter asked in a whisper.

"Oh yes," Aslan said sadly, "very grave danger."

Faith's eyes opened again to a dim firelight and the sweet smells of perfume and cocoa. All around her was softness and warmth. She could feel the pillow under hear head like a cloud and the sheets of the bed of the smoothest silk she had ever felt. It was welcoming in the dim light of the room and the soft sounds of the silent night.

"Where am I?" she asked as she sat up in a huge bed and looked around the gilded golden room.

"You are in the Queen's chamber," Lucy said as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Susan and I shared this room when we first came to Narnia. It has been rather lonely without her, but I hope that you will find it comfortable enough for your stay," she said with a smile, "this is your mother's bed. Mine is on the other side of the room. It is in one of the tallest towers of the castle and the windows look out over the land and the sea."

"Oh," Faith said. She couldn't fathom the word to express her disbelief and her joy. Her mother's bed, and her mother's room, with her mother's sister, it felt familiar and it was a glamorous as she had ever pictured her mother's room should be, not the white, cold, shroud of a sick room it was. It was all so much to take in and yet there was a welcoming and a feeling of home in the space, "I have seen you so many time before now," Faith said as she watched Lucy.

"yes, it has been a window to our worlds," Lucy answered, "I believed it only to be my imagination but to see you now I know that it was all real. Your mother is very sick isn't she? I have been praying for her but I have not been able to tell my brothers what I have seen."

"Yes, she is dying," Faith said softly.

Lucy simply watched her for a moment, marveling at how much this girl looked like her and she knew that every day Susan would see in Faith what she had seen in herself and that she would remember Narnia, even if she never wanted to, it was a part of her life forever. She wanted to ask Faith all the questions she could about the world and how it had changed and how Susan had changed but she knew that there were things that were of far greater importance and she knew in that moment that she had seen how Susan had changed and it was frightening to her. She held back and just let Faith look around at the richness of the room.

"Where is Aslan?" Faith asked timidly after she had tried to look at everything.

"He is with the Kings in conference with Peter and Edmund and the heads of our armies. But they will be joining us and Father Christmas in the great hall shortly. We are celebrating tonight and now we have even more reason to be happy and gay, you've come home to Narnia and Care Paravel where you belong."

"Why were you celebrating?" Faith asked as she pulled her blankets up to her chin, "how can there be a celebration when the world is in danger?" she asked.

"Because we always celebrate Christmas and today is that day. It is a very happy time for us, as are many other times. We celebrate and live life here as full and as adventurously as we can because it is what we dreamed about and what we held onto when we lived. Long ago when we made are final return to Narnia, Aslan had ordered it and so it is," Lucy said, "there is much to be done and very little time to do it in but it is a great occasion for celebrations," she said as she placed a gown on the end of Faith's bed, "I hope it isn't all to much for you but Aslan is confident that you are ready and capable of helping us. So you need to be ready for the celebration and we are to help you," she said and with that the room was full of creatures of all kinds. Gentle creatures, that helped Faith to wash and dress. She felt warm and special when all was finished and the creatures had left her alone once more with Lucy.

"Do you know what is going to happen, Aunt Lucy?" Faith asked as she hesitated as to what to call the little girl that stood beside her.

"No, I'm afraid I do not. This isn't quite like it happened the first time," Lucy said.

"Are you frightened?" Faith asked.

"Yes, but as Queen's of Narnia we must be brave," Lucy said.

"But I am no Queen. My mother is," Faith said as a shiver ran down her spine.

"You are not yet a Queen, but you are the rightful heir to Queen Susan's throne and therefore you are going to be the Queen in her place," Lucy said with a smile, "and there will always be a place for you here."

"But this cannot be. My mother is to take her rightful place as Queen," Faith said as she grabbed Lucy's hand, "I am here to help her get back, not to take her place. She is dying you know." Faith burst out.

Lucy stopped where she was standing from shock at Faith's fear and the urgency in her voice. She knew for Susan to be apart of their world it would mean her death but she hadn't through of the panic or the pain that it was causing. There was terror in the little girl's eyes and a quivering on her voice and she could see in Faith's general manner that things were not well. Suddenly she knew why the world was so odd. There was a feeling of fear and pain in everything the lived and breathed in the world. The idea that something was wrong with Susan had never occurred but now it made sense. Susan was struggling between what she wished and believed and what she knew and had become.

"Is she very ill?" Lucy asked with a frightened waver in her voice.

"Yes," Faith answered as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Do not worry Faith," Lucy said as she took her double into her arms and hugged her, "Susan will always be a Queen of Narnia, it is written in the deep magic," she said as she looked deep into Faith's tearful eyes, "once you are a King or Queen of Narnia, you are always a King or Queen and so Susan will take her place when she finds her way back. But to defeat the Witch you must take your rightful place and help Susan to see that it is her struggle that we are really helping her through. You must take up Susan's crown and help us to make Narnia right and that is how you will help your Mother home," Lucy said, "do not be afraid, we're all here to help you."

"Thank you," Faith said as she took her little aunts hand and added after a moment of silence between then, "I think I am ready."


	15. A Queen's Coronation

A Queen's Coronation

Faith walked slowly through the great hall beside Lucy. For the first time she was able to allow herself to really see the beauty that was around her and for a moment she was lost in the splendor of the castle and the colours that were all around her. The great hall was aglow with bright warm colours and candles that cast a brilliant golden light over everything. It was like a living painting and Lucy was the young Queen of her dreams.

A crown of silver holly encircled Lucy's head and her long hair trained down her back. Her sky blue gown seemed to float as she walked. It was as if the room was creating the paint and the brush strokes as Lucy walked along.

Faith was dressed in pail rose bud pink and looked almost identical to Lucy, only without the crown and as she walked along beside her aunt the creatures that filled the room parted to let them through. They were magnificent creatures of all different kinds, the likes of which were only found in the farthest reaches of the imagination. Faith couldn't help but smile and bow and touch as the creatures reached out to her. She felt the soft skins and the velvet like firs. She was the joy and the amazement in the eyes of everything that was around her.

There was a faint kind of mystical music that played along with the soft joyful chatter that filled the great room. A group of Fauns, dressed in brilliant blues and greens, danced in the middle of the room while more played instruments that Faith had never seen before. The bells that the females wore added a brilliance of starlight and crispness of fresh snow to the sound of the music.

The hall itself was a great white marble hall, with pillars and windows that locked out the night. Great golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, yielding millions of candles. Along the walls more candles were set behind mounts of crystals that cast colours among the golden glow. The snow was falling heavily out side and just the thought of it chilled Faith to the bone and she shivered.

At the head of the great hall stood four marble thrones and there at the front, dressed just as magnificently, stood Peter and Edmund. Faith couldn't help but start at the sight of Edmund. He was tall and handsome in his boyish ways and yet he bore an uncanny resemblance to her brother. If Samuel had the imagination to believe in such things as Narnia, as whole heartedly as Faith, he would look just as handsome and just as proud as Edmund and she knew in a moment that her family reached deeper into herself than she could ever imagine. It gave Faith a glimmer of hope that perhaps, deep inside him, Samuel also had a longing for a place of absolute magic just like this one. It was more then clear that she was among the family she had never known and yet whom she had longed to know. Their pictures had been objects of Faith's childhood and of her imagination. She suddenly felt a comfort come over her, like a warm soothing wind and in that moment she knew that winter would end.

Edmund's eyes sparkled with kindness as he met his niece for the first time. He knew that there was a lot of fear in her at that very moment with all of their subjects watching, but he could see in her Susan's strength, determination and striking calmness.

Peter was being very gentle with Faith as he led her to the throne beside him and Edmund and Lucy watched patiently; proud of what they were seeing and comforted in the idea that they would soon help Susan.

Aslan made his way through the crowd once the Kings and Queen had paraded the little Princess to her destiny. He was followed by the generals of the Narnian armies, Father Christmas and the highest ranking dignitaries within the Narnian realm. He stopped before the thrones, his bright eyes sparkling with a great pride for the children of his heart. They stood before him and their smiles showed him the trust in him and he knew that they believed with all their hearts. They also showed fearlessness in the dangers that they would be facing. He knew that it would be a great struggle for them to understand what was to happen, especially Faith who knew she would have to watch her mother die. He stepped up the steps to the top of the throne platform and turned to face the subjects of the Narnian royals.

"My dear friends," he spoke calmly and gentle.

A sudden silence descended all around the great hall and all that could be heard was the howling angry wind outside of the castle windows, "when four are seated at Care Paravel and crowned as Kings and Queens of Narnia, winter will be over. So it was written thousands of years ago and so it was true in our days of grace. This is a new time for us and a new Narnia. Here in this place the deep magic is rooted in us all. So it shall be that the fourth throne is to be filled tonight, and it shall also be true that winter will end. I present to you tonight the Princess who is to be Queen of our hearts and our land. The daughter of our beloved Queen Susan has come to complete the prophecy and to help us all to bring peace and clarity to our world," with these words Aslan turned to little trembling Faith and motioned for her to step forward.

At the same time Peter stepped forward and met one of his knights who carried on a soft velvet pillow and a golden crown of holly. Peter picked up the crown and turned back to Aslan.

"Now darling one, it is time for you to take your rightful place as Queen of Narnia," Aslan said as he looked into Faith's eyes but announced to the congregation of his subject, "do you understand you are to be ruler over this land?" he asked.

"I do," Faith answered, her voice wavering a little.

"And will you be just and good, to be the example of goodness to your subjects?" he asked.

"I will," Faith answered more strongly.

"And will you protect Narnia, its people and its laws from forces you may not understand?" he asked.

"I will," Faith answered proudly now.

"And finally, do you pledge to believe in Narnia and its magic for all the rest of your living and later days?" he asked.

"I do," Faith said as she felt her face blush.

"Then," Aslan whispered now to no one but Faith, "are you really ready to face everything your little heart may believe, through good and bad times, in fear and hope, death and life?"

"Yes," Faith answered with a timid smile, "I am here to help and so I am ready to take on my duties to protect and love Narnia," she whispered, "I know that you are here to help me."

"Very well," Aslan chuckled joyfully, his eyes shining with love.

Turning back to the congregation and motioning for Peter to come toward them, Aslan said, "once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. I present to you Queen Faith the Pure." He then let out a loud, regal, roar that shook the very foundation of the castle and lit within the soil a fire that burned through the roots and the stems of every living thing that the snow had covered. The congregation cheered and the music began again.

As suddenly as the crown had touched Faith's head and the roar echoed through the great hall, the snow stopped and Susan sat up in her bed and saw in her looking glass herself and her brothers and sister and everything she believed and loved in the castle of Care Paravel.


	16. Susan's Guidance

Susan's Guidance

Panic filled her heart as she sat in her bed and looked into her looking glass. There before her was the great hall at Care Paravel and the beloved brothers and sister of her past, as real and as alive as they had ever been and as fresh, young and healthy as their last meeting. They looked as they did the last day she had seen them on the platform before they had departed, smiling and full of a life that she was jealous that she did not share and there among them, looking as much like a dream as the day she first set eyes on her was her daughter. Faith the Pure, a Queen of Narnia and yet there was a danger in the way Susan saw the world she had once believed so completely in. She was afraid to blink and wake from the dream, but the scene in the looking glass did not fade it was there before her as hope for the dawn would shine just before the suns rays peeked over the distant hills.

In her moment of clarity Susan pulled herself out of her bed and slowly walked to her door. It was dark in her room and she was sure it was night. The house was silent and not even her nurse stirred. She walked on weak legs to her door and down the hall of her house. It had been months that she had been laid up in her room. She knew she was dying and yet in this moment of clarity she feared not for herself but for her children. She made her way to Faith's room and found it empty. A chill covered her body to see the bed empty. Where had the child gone? But the answer was in her heart. Faith was in Narnia where she belonged and seeing all the wonder that was in that world.

She walked on to her son's room and found him fast asleep in his bed. There was peacefulness all around the room and yet there was nothing of a childhood left for him. He was still young, no older then Susan had been when she had last visited Narnia, but his room showed signs of the loss of childhood. There was nothing of the imagination in it now. He was growing up a nonbeliever and a deep sinking fear flooded over her to see it. Creeping to his bed side she sat down softly and kissed his forehead.

"Mother?" he asked in his sleepiness.

"Yes, my darling one," she whispered.

"What are you doing out of your bed?" he asked as he took her hand and sat up in bed.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered, "I don't want to upset you but I need to tell you of my past and what I believe is happening to me. I want you to come with me," she whispered.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he moved out of his bed, put on his slippers and helped her to balance on her week legs.

"I want to show you something, you probably won't believe it, but I need to show you," she said and began to make her way back to her bedroom.

As they arrived they closed the door very slowly and silently, as to not disturb the nurse, and Samuel helped his mother back into her bed. Once she was settled back into place and comfortable in the warmth, Samuel sat at her side and held her hand waiting to hear her story.

"I must tell you of a place that I visited when I was very young. I think you need to hear it from me because I don't think you will believe it otherwise. I need to tell you of Narnia," she whispered.

"Mother there is no such place," Samuel said as he looked deep into his mother eyes feeling sadness for her. He believed at that moment that the illness really was steeling his mother from him and that her mind was failing her.

"No, it may not exist to people who do not believe in it, but I assure you, if you believe it is there it does exist. All logic, laws of physics and anything else that we live our lives by would convince you that it is not there, but it is and I have been there. I believe that I must return to it as my brothers and sister has," she whispered.

"You're brothers and sister died in a train accident," Samuel said sadly, "you believe you are dying mother?" he asked his voice shaking.

"I know that I am, darling one, but I must ask you not to be sad for me but only to believe that I will find my way back to Narnia," she said and smiled.

"You are not going to Narnia, mother," he said as tears welled up in his eyes, "you are going to heaven."

"What is heaven but a magical place that you must believe in? I am going to my heaven; the place where my brothers and sister and I will be together. To a placed that we believed so deeply in for its magic and its wonder, for the beings that ruled it and the dangers that lay within the unknown. We believed so completely in Narnia that it is real," Susan said as she grasped her sons hand tightly, "you must not let this world take from you the things that your childhood and your imagination can make so real for you. I fear that you are to much like me, darling, and you are losing everything as I did. When I was young I wanted to be old. I wanted to have all the things that came with age and now all I want is to believe and to be a child, carefree and alive, once more."

"But mother you do believe," Samuel said.

"I am trying to. I want to see it all so badly," she said and looked at her looking glass. The image of Narnia was still there in all the glory of the beautiful celebrations, "look into my mirror and tell me what you see," she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"I see this room. I see you and me," he answered.

"Look harder," Susan said as she looked deep into his eyes.

"What do you see?" he asked her.

"I see Faith," she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "I believe she is there, in Narnia now."

"She is in her room sleeping," Samuel said as he looked at the looking glass again and suddenly saw a world with the mirror that he did not believe in and his sister with people he recognized as the family he had never known.

"But she isn't," Susan said the fear deep and penetrating in her voice, "I went to her before I came to you and she is not in her bed. I see her in the looking glass, Samuel, and you have to find a way to get her out of there. Go and protect your sister, please, Narnia is being taken over by a great White Witch and they will need your help," she said and fell back into her pillow.

Sweat poured off Susan's head and her breathing became very shallow. It frightened her son who sat there holding her hand, "mother?" he asked as he shook her, "mother can you hear me?" he asked. She did not answer. In his panic he ran to the door and woke the nurse, "something is wrong with my mother."

"What are you doing with her?" the nurse asked as she rushed to the bedside.

"She came to me," Samuel said.

"You're mother has not spoken in days, she is in a state that is near death," the nurse said, "She could not come to you."

"But she did," Samuel said.

"Only a miracle would get her out of that bed son. I am sorry, but your mother will never recover from this," the nurse said.

Samuel couldn't hold back his tears any longer as he stepped away from the bedside as the nurse worked on his mother. She looked ill and death was knocking at the door. He turned quickly to leave but as he did something flashed within the looking glass. It was the image of Faith and a family he had only known in paintings and a call resounded in his ear, the call and the roar of a great Lion.


	17. Simple Gifts

Simple Gifts

The celebration was joyful and exciting for Faith. She had forgotten her sleepiness and was all wrapped up in the events that seemed to unfold themselves before her. She was swept onto the dance floor by your relatives and was congratulated by the hundreds of subjects that passed her by. The music was splendid and enchanting.

As the evening wore on she was placed upon the throne again but this time it was not Aslan who came forward.

"I have come baring gift as is my custom," a jolly old man said as he stood before the kings and queens, "to you, king Edmund this is my humble gift, a journal and quill. Fill it with the stories of Narnia. Make it a chronicle of you times of trial and your times of joy and relate to your world the rich and magnificent histories that are hidden here within. So long as there is a story to be told, there will be ink that flows from your quill. To you, King Peter, I present this watch. It will tell you not only your time here in Narnia, but anywhere you could wish to go, over the farthest mountain and across the most distant of seas. So long as you carry this with you, and keep it close to your person you can never be without knowing where and when you are. To you, Queen Lucy, I present you with this looking glass. It will show you everything and anything you could want to see. Ask to see Aslan and it will show you he is with us, ask to see your sister and you may also see her. Never be afraid of what you will see in the mirror but remember that it may not always be pleasant. You need to be aware of what you may see for not only can it show you the splendors of the world it can also show your terrible things, but remember it cannot bring to you what you want it can only show you. And finally to you, Queen Faith, I present this brush and these paints. Within your heart lives worlds and wonders that all need to come out. It is with your mind and heart that you shall create the wonders of the world. These paints will bring to life the colours of your imagination and the strokes from the brush will move with every wonder of your imagination, but if you do not believe in your creative capabilities you will not succeed in living your paintings. The life will escape from them and they will be as dull and as frightening as the world can be. These gifts may not seem to be of great use but I assure you, what lies within your hearts is truly what is of the utmost importance," Father Christmas said as he looked kindly on all four of the young people before him, "you must be true to yourselves to be true to your subject and to Narnia," he said and then turned from the Kings and Queens and descended down into the masses and disappeared.

Faith held her brush lovingly in her hands. She had not had even an urge to pain but now the ideas were with her and all around her. She wanted to capture the splendor of the night and the beauty that lit up the great hall, but it was neither the time nor the place and so she locked the beauty away for another day and another time.

But something was strangely familiar about the gifts that the members of her family held in their hands and for a moment Faith could see that the items were familiar in their eyes as well.

Faith leaned over to Peter and looked at the watch he held in his hands, "it was your fathers, was it not? He gave it to you the Christmas before you died. My mother kept it in a cedar chest at the end of her bed. She took it out, every year, on the anniversary of your death, along with Edmund's journal and the looking glass that belonged to your mother. It is the same looking glass that Lucy is holding now."

"Lucy was given that looking glass on her birthday just days before our death," Peter whispered, "are the paints and brush yours from your world?"

"Yes, they were my first paints, I thought my mother had thrown them away," Faith said as she rolled the old paint brush over in her hand.

"They are the ties between our worlds," Peter said as he stashed the watch in his pocket, "I know now that Susan never forgot about us."

"She could never," Faith said with a smile.

"That is very comforting to hear, we would never forget her," Peter smiled.

The little Queen watched as the rest of her family seemed to do the same thing. She could see in their faces that they knew what their duty was even though they wanted so badly to explore the possibilities of their gifts. There was a child's wonder and awe in all of their eyes but it would have to be put aside to the happiness of the rest of the creatures around them.

Peter reached out for her hand as he walked to the front of the platform and Edmund took Lucy by the hand and they descended down once more into the crowds. The music began again and soon the laughter and the music filled the grand hall. The celebration went long into the night and there was a great happiness that had come upon everyone. The room was warm and inviting and all that were within it were pleased or meant to be pleased by the grandeur of the Narnian royals.

When the dancing and the festivities were over, the darkness of the night was complete and ever lasting. It was like night would go on forever, but it was a welcome darkness. Faith could feel her body aching with fatigue. She wanted nothing more but to be in bed. Sleep was calling out to her. Lucy could see the sleep in Faith's eyes.

"Come I think it is time we all got to bed," Peter said as Lucy shot him a look and motioned toward Faith.

"I really am exhausted," Faith said with a tired smile, "but I am happy to be with you all."

"We are very happy to have you here," Edmund said with a smile.

"I just wish my brother could believe as I do. I would love to see him here," Faith said with a yawn.

"You have a brother?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Faith smiled, "but he believes himself to old to believe in fairy tales," she sighed.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk of this tomorrow," Lucy said as she took Faith's hand, "for now it is time for bed."


	18. To See is to Believe

To See is to Believe

Samuel stared long and hard at the figures in the looking glass. They were there before him, moving through a great hall, smiling, laughing, and holding hands with each other. They were his uncles and his aunt as they appeared in their pictures. Could what his mother had said, in her moment of clarity, be what he was seeing? Was to see it believing?

He ran from the room, determined to prove to himself that his mother had only planted the ideas in his head. He could not logically believe that all his life he had gone about being the selfish materialistic person he now believed himself to be. If Faith was in her bed he would know that she was just raving in her illness. As hard as both realities seemed he wanted more to believe that his mother was not falling subject to her illness. He prayed as he ran through the halls of his home, to his little sisters room that he wouldn't find her there.

It was a shock to have his prayer answered. As he opened the door he did not see her through the darkness, but this was not enough to make him believe. He ran to her bed and through back the covers. She was not there. He searched under the bed, behind her window drapes. The early morning sunlight hit him and blinded him. He shut the curtains again, plunging himself back into darkness. He fell to the floor, sitting with his knees pulled up to his nose, curled in a ball and he cried. He cried for his mother and her illness. He cried that she would not suffer any longer. He cried for his selfishness and his childhood. How did he let his imagination pass him by? He cried for Faith, where ever she was. Was she alright?

Suddenly there was a light in the room. It was a faint light and it came from around the edges of the cupboard that Faith kept her art supplies in. It was a bright, warm light that seemed to ring with the sounds of bells. Samuel stared up at it, drying his tears on the sleeve of his night cloths, he watched as the light seemed to come alive. Like there was something behind the door beckoning to him. He stood, walked slowly to the door and grabbed hold of the latch. Pulling the door open, the light blinded him, but he could not shut it once it was open.

With the light came the sweet smell of flowers and the warmth of a newly stoked fire. Something reached out to him and pulled him forward into the light. He walked through the door before his eyes could come to focus on what he was seeing. The door to the cupboard closed behind him.

"Samuel?" he could hear Faith's voice.

"Faith, where are you?" Samuel asked, "I can't see the light has blinded me."

"I am right here," Faith said as she reached out to her brother.

For a moment Samuel stood, his eyes closed tightly as he held onto his sister, "mother was worried about you. She didn't find you in your room and here you are. She is not doing well Faith, I think you should go to her right away," he said to her.

"But Samuel, we are not in my room. Well not my room at home, at least." Faith said, "You are in Narnia."

"It can't be!" Samuel said as his eyes flew open and he looked around the brightly lit chamber. It was not Faith's bedroom and there before him stood Lucy.


	19. Baby Steps

Baby Steps

Faith held her brothers hand as he stared at Lucy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not because he didn't believe, something deep down inside him told him he had to believe that seeing was believing, but what was really astonishing him was how beautiful and calm everything seemed. He had left his house feeling afraid and great despair but as he stepped out of his world and into this one he felt calm, comforted and completely consoled.

Lucy looked at him with love in her eyes and she looked just like Faith. The Faith he has watched grow and he felt his mother's pain. Lucy was the Lucy she had last seen, but Faith was hers to watch grow. Her illness was taking it away from her just as death had taken Lucy from her. It was in that moment that he knew why his mother was suffering. It wasn't by anyone else's means but by her own. She was holding on as to not let go of what she had already lost and wasn't willing to loose again.

"You know who I am, I believe," Lucy said as she smiled and reached out to shake Samuel's hand, "welcome to Narnia."

"Thank you, Aunt Lucy," Samuel said as both Faith and Lucy giggled.

"That doesn't sound right for some reason," Lucy said as she sat down on the bed that faced the wardrobe Samuel had stepped out of, "I hope your journey was comfortable and you found my wardrobe pleasant."

"I came through Faith's art cupboard, not a wardrobe," Samuel said.

"Why were you in my room?" Faith asked with a giggle.

"Because mother had gone looking for you and couldn't find you," Samuel said.

"Mother had gotten out of bed?" Lucy asked in astonishment.

"The nurse didn't even believe me," Samuel said, "but I swear to you Faith she did. She came to my room and told me to follow her. She told me of Narnia or Heaven or what ever it is that she believe she is going to and then told me that you were gone and that she saw you all in the looking glass," he said, "then she just... I don't know what happened but she got as sick as she's been and I saw you in the looking glass with our uncles and aunt, just as we had seen them before in the pictures. I couldn't believe that the nurse could tell me mother would never walk again let alone wake up, so I went to your room to prove to myself that I had to believe what the nurse said. And now here I am," he said as he looked deep into Faith's very concerned eyes.

"I had wanted you to be here," She said as tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged her older brother.

"Are you scared Faith?" he asked as he held his trembling sister.

"I am sad," she answered, "but I am not afraid. I know what has to happen and you need to hear it too."

"We should find my brothers," Lucy said as she stood up.

"We need to find Aslan," Faith whispered.

"You need to sleep Faith, you look exhausted," Samuel said, "we can wait till morning."

As he said this the sun peaked over the horizon and began to flood the beautiful marble bedroom with light.

"It is morning," Faith said as the sun lit the white earth and her white wall, "we are awake now. Besides, I am sure the Kings would rather know that they have another guest, or at least more family to entertain while we are here."

"Yeah I would get in a lot of trouble if we didn't tell them," Lucy giggled, "come on, let's go and find them."

Samuel followed as Lucy led the way out of the bed chamber of the Queen's of Narnia and down a hallway to where her brothers would be. There were guards lining the halls as they walked and Samuel was stunned to see creatures he had never imagined before. He watched as they bowed to Lucy and Faith and whispered as he passed.

They made their way down through the castle and back to the great hall where the four marble thrones stood and the sunlight filled the golden room with a light that sparkled. Samuel was amazed at the colour and the brightness. The snow outside did not look forbidding and the warmth that was in the room made him comfortable and put his mind at ease. If this was where his mother believed she was going then it was the best place for her to be. He was all of a sudden alright with the idea of his mother passing on.

As they walked he wondered about the land, about this place that his mother had known with her family. What had happened here and why was it so important that he and Faith be apart of it. With a turn of a corner and the shadows of an inner chamber he was greeted with a very foreboding feeling. Something wasn't quiet right as he moved out of the sunlight and into the shadows.

"Where are we?" Faith asked as she too began to shiver and feel uneasy.

"This is our council chamber," Lucy said as the dark room opened up before them. The light of the sun didn't seem to penetrate through the dark windows, "since our winter started, this room has been shadowed in darkness. We don't quite know why, but we think now that it has something to do with you," she said, but the shadows in the room didn't change, "it's odd, we thought that with you on the throne we would break the spell over this room but it didn't work and even now with your brother here it has not broken the darkness. It must be something else."

"Why would we cause the darkness?" Samuel asked, "Isn't this supposed to be a happy, peaceful place. That is where my mother believes she is going."

"No," Faith said as she looked around, "mother believes that she is coming to Narnia; a place where, in her youth she faced great fears and troubles. The room is dark because of mothers fear and reluctance to allow herself to come back into it," Faith said, "we are here to prove to mother that the darkness isn't everlasting and that she will be able to find peace and happiness in the world hear after."

"That makes a lot of sense," Lucy said happily as she took Faith's hand, "Peter, Edmund and I, had always seen Narnia as a great adventure, where danger would happen but Susan was the logical one. She worried, was afraid of getting hurt and so she stopped believing."

"Now that death is so close she is fighting her memories but longing for her family," Samuel said as he looked around and suddenly the sunlight broke through the shadows of the council chamber.


	20. The Snow Leaves and the Witch Returns

The Snow Leaves and the Witch Returns

Faith and Samuel followed Lucy out of the council chamber and down yet another hallway that led into brighter, friendlier parts of the castle. The dining hall was warm and inviting and along the long table was a feast of breakfast wonders that rivaled the coronation feast. At the head of the table sat Peter and to his left sat Edmund. They smiled as Lucy entered with Faith and curiosity struck them as they saw Samuel.

"We have another guest?" Peter asked as he and Edmund stood.

Edmund watched Samuel carefully and quizzically. It was true that they shared a resemblance but not in the same way that Lucy and Faith looked identical.

"This is my brother Samuel; he arrived last night after the ball, via the wardrobe in the queens sweet." Faith laughed as she introduced her brother.

"Ah, so should we expect any other relative?" Peter laughed.

"I don't think so," Samuel said, "we're all there is, considering none of you procreated before passing on," he said uncomfortable.

Everyone laughed at the comment. It was true that on the Pevensie side of the family there were no other children and their fathers, brother went into the church.

"Well we are very happy to have you here Samuel and we welcome you to table with us to dine as family," Edmund said as he motioned for another seat to be set for Samuel.

The breakfast was wonderful. The food fed the soul and brought life to the room. Before long stories of the old Narnia and new were being told to everyone. Clothing and accommodations for Samuel were being ordered and although he was not named as King of Narnia, it was assumed that he would take his rightful place with them.

It was announced early on that Aslan had taken his leave from the castle at Care Paravel and, although there was sadness at his departure, other grand plans were made to show off the kingdom to the new Queen and her brother. Peter, Edmund and Lucy had ordered horses ready for the ride as the sun rose higher and the sounds of the melting snow could be heard as it tapped on the windows of the dining hall.

"Winter is over," Peter said as he walked to the window and looked out, when he had finished eating, "it's going to be a beautiful day for a ride."

"I agree, and we may even be able to start Samuel off right away in his training," Edmund said as he sipped his coffee and joined his brother at the window.

"Training?" Samuel asked from beside his sister.

"Yes, all Kings of Narnia are trained in the arts of war. You'll need to start right away as we are expecting trouble very soon," Peter answered.

"It is the White Witch?" Faith asked.

"Yes," Edmund answered, "we believe she is calling together her old followers to stand against us once more. It is hard to believe that she could return, but she is here."

"She is here, because our mother believes she is," Faith whispered to Samuel, "that is why we have been brought here to help."

"We are going to fight?" Samuel asked as he looked deep into his sister's eyes.

"We're going to have to, for mother. She needs peace," Faith said, "I don't want her to die, but I know that she is suffering and that isn't fair to wish for her to stay with us. I think we are here and experiencing this because she wants us to and she wants to know that someday we will find our way back just as she is now. I would stay here forever if I could but I know that I must grow up and I must do things in my life that mother wishes me to do, but I must never forget this place and this time and I think that is why you are here too. You need to find the innocence of your youth and embrace it as you become an adult. You are closer to it then I am and I think she sees you falling away from it already."

"And you have always had it," Samuel said sadly, "it is in your art and it is in the way you talk and you exist in our world. Do you really think I have lost it?"

"I can't say for sure, but I can tell you that there have been many times I have wished to have my brother around," Faith said sadly.

"I am sorry I haven't been there for you, especially through all of this with mother," he said as he reached out and hugged his little sister.

"You are here with me now and that is all that matters," she whispered.

"I'll never doubt you again, and I am here to protect you," he whispered.

"Very sorry to interrupt majesties but there is a situation that you need to deal with," a Faun said as he came into the dining hall.

"What is wrong, Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked as he stepped away from the window.

"It's the White Witch majesty," Tumnus answered, "she's here."

"We need to find Aslan," Peter said as he looked around the room, "how are we to meet the Witch without him?"

"We have to," Faith said as she stood taller, "we have to be brave and show that we aren't afraid of her."

"We aren't afraid," Edmund said.

"Nice cover Ed," Peter laughed.

"Yeah ok, we are afraid," Edmund sighed.

"Well that's ok, we just can't let her think that," Faith said, "Edmund, would you mind taking my brother and getting him something a little more regal to wear? I think we should all look our best for the White Witch. To see if we can intimidate her at all," she said.

"I can do that," Edmund said.

"Good, do that and bring him back here, we will go to the Witch all together," she said as she began to take charge, "Peter can you order as many of you troops as you can spare at this time to head out on reconnaissance to find Aslan with the message that my brother has arrived and that the Witch is at Care Paravel?" she asked.

"Yes," Peter, "he'll need to get here fast."

"The fastest way is with Susan's horn," Lucy said, "we have it in the vaults."

"You and Faith go and find it and blow it," Peter said, "and I will ready our troops and find Ed and Sam," he added.

"Good idea, we will meet back here before we go to the great hall to face the Witch," Lucy said.

"I really hope this works," Faith said as she began to feel the panic.

"It will," Peter said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Narnia is our kingdom and will be ours forever. The Witch cannot take it away from us."


	21. Vaults, Valor and Villains

Vaults, Valor and Villains

Movement around the castle was quick and quiet, following paths and passages that were known mainly to the royals and their closest advisors. Peter worked quickly with his generals and found out as much as he could as word spreads quickly in their kingdom. Edmund and Samuel found everything they would need including brilliantly decorated shields and swords that they brought with them back up to the gathering chamber to wait for Peter and the girls. Faith and Lucy traveled by shadow down into the depths of the castle to where the treasures of Narnia were kept. It wasn't just a place to keep gold but there were books, jewels and all sorts of suits of armor all around the dark vault.

The vault was a space all of stone. High vaulted ceilings rose into the darkness and a chill clung to the place. It was clear that it was underground and the dampness cut to the bone. There were no windows or lights. Lucy lit a torch as they descended down into the darkness of the castle but it didn't light much of their way. It was still dark and the gilded suits or armor and gold gave the room a strange uneasy feeling. Like hundreds of eyes watching from the shadows just waiting to strike.

Lucy led the way into a dark corner where large marble chest sat against a wall. Four of them, one for each of Kings and Queens, that Susan would have remembered in her dreams.

"These haven't existed for a very long time," Lucy said as she walked to the one that would have been Susan's, "we had no need for them. They did not follow us from the world that we knew into this one. Now that Susan is remembering she has given us all that we used and needed to fight the White Witch. These were the things that we had when we first came here. When we first took the thrones and lost ourselves in a life away from the world of reality. These are magical things that now rightfully belong to you and the memory of those times. You'll find her horn and her bow in here," she added as she pushed with all her might and the cover of the chest slid to one side.

"If you believe her to be giving everything to us that we will need do you think she is doing the same for the Witch?" Faith asked softly.

"Yes, I do believe that. I also think she is making her worse then we could have ever imagined as children. Susan has lived in the world and seen many more evils then we ever did." Lucy said sadly.

Faith pushed with all of her might to lift the heavy lid of the chest that Lucy was showing her. There in the middle of the chest lay the brilliant ivory horn that was etched with the form of a lion and was used as a tool to summon help whenever it was needed. Lucy reached in and pulled it out and handed it to Faith, "It is rightfully yours to use. Blow it when you know we are in the greatest danger."

"Don't you think that is now?" Faith asked.

"We have not yet heard the Witch's demand so I can't say for sure," Lucy answered, "Peter has sent off his soldiers, she wouldn't be foolish enough to try and ambush this castle. It is a fortress. And take these as well;" she said as she handed the bow and the arrows to Faith, "they also belonged to your mother. She has placed them here for your protection."

"Thank you," Faith said as she slung the bow over her shoulders, "we should return to the boys."

With that they left the vaults and headed back up into the light of the castle. It was comforting to leave the vault behind them. They found Peter, Edmund and Samuel in the dining hall, dressed like Kings in all their splendor and ready to battle.

"The Witch is waiting in the thrown room for us," Peter said.

"Have you used the horn yet?" Edmund asked.

"No," Faith answered, "we aren't in danger yet."

"It is only to be used in the times of greatest need," Peter said, "the word is spreading quickly that the White Witch had returned and is at Care Paravel and our guards tell me that the Witch came as far as the meadow with her entourage but was not let pass by our guards. She is in the throne room alone."

"But she is a Witch, how do you know that she will not destroy us with her magic?" Samuel asked.

"She is out numbered and even her magic is no match for the deep magic of this castle and this land. We are safe and she knows she cannot act here. What can she do to us?" Peter asked, "The people in real danger are you and Faith. You are still living. We will forever be rulers of Narnia because we belong to Narnia now. We cannot die again. That is why we believe that all our tools have appeared in this world," he said as he handed a sword to Samuel, "this sword and this shield will protect you so long as you believe, and Susan's horn and her bow will be Faith's strength and protection. We are simply here to help you prove to Susan that nothing can happen to hurt us here."

Samuel looked the sword over with awe in his eyes and trust in his heart. He believed that he could and would succeed with his family behind him and Aslan to protect him. He could feel that there was a magic in these tools and a magic in the place that was right and good.

Faith watched him as he came to know the magic and the wonder of belief. It was in her eyes and in everything that she did. She had not believed that there wasn't right and goodness in the world. She was ready and the bravery of her uncles and aunt radiated through the land. The Witch did not scare her, nor did her mother's death. There was a bright, beautiful world waiting for her. She knew that it was what needed to happen and she would do everything she could to make Susan's journey home a peaceful and easy journey, even if that meant going into battle with the White Witch.

They walked quickly through the castle and out a door that led to the throne room and the platform on which the thrones sat. Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Faith took their places before the thrones and Samuel stood at his sister's side.

There in the middle of the room stood a woman who looked larger than life and as cold as ice with a presence about her that cast fear and doubt into any heart. She was beautiful and yet horrendously ugly as the evil that was in her radiated off of her. She had a different look then the one that Peter, Lucy and Edmund remembered. She had a worldly look, like someone who had seen the world change before them. She was the lack of childhood and the fears of a world that changes and becomes darker as the years proceed, and yet she was still Jadice. She was the White Witch through grown up eyes with all the magic of a child's heart and memory.

"Why are you here Witch," Peter asked as he sat.

"You dare to address me in such a way, boy?" she hissed.

"You don't think that you could have any ruling power over this world, do you Witch?" Edmund asked, "This is a holy place and not a place fit for the evil that you have brought to it."

"It is not by my doing that I have come to be, but because someone believed and betrayed, I am here, and you must know I am much different from whom I was once. You have no chance against me, not now," the Witch said as she came closer to the thrones.

"That is close enough, Jadice," A voice boomed through the throne room.

The Witch spun around to behold the great form of Aslan quick on her heals.

"Well, it really is a party now," The Witch laughed, "not as sure of yourselves as you appear, are you Peter Pevensie, not without your pet."

"You have not learned your lesson," Peter said with a sigh, "why have you come here?"

"To take my rightful place, as someone sees fit," Jadice answered, "I have gathered an army and I am ready to fight. I am here merely on a technicality of this place. You are to choose the battle field and I shall wipe you all out once and for all."

"You have no claim over this place," Samuel said as he stared down the Witch, "this is not your place and it is clear by your manner that you do not belong here. King Peter should not give you the time of day."

"Should I have her thrown in the dungeon?" Peter asked as he leaned toward Edmund.

"It won't hold her," Lucy said bravely.

"Send her away with no answer, if she decides that battle is in her best interest then we will be ready. But it is not for us to enter willingly into this violence," Samuel said.

"Who do you think you are boy?" Jadice asked as she eyed the two unknown children but it soon became clear to her, "I know who you are; you belong to Susan the unbeliever."

"She believes deeper in the great magic then you can comprehend!" Faith yelled.

"Be calm young one," Aslan said as he sprang forward onto the platform and placed himself between the children and the Witch, "you will go now," he said.

"I will go when you know the extent of my power, cat," Jadice said with a laugh, "I know that you ended my beautiful winter, but I will have you know that I am stronger than that. Winter is not ended!" she said forcibly as she struck the floor of the thrown room with her staff and a dark grey cloud rose up around her.

The sun disappeared from the sky outside of the throne room. Snow fell violently in a matter of moments and ice formed itself all around the throne room. Aslan roared but the ice did not break, the fires in the lamps went out and a chill came over everything in the room.

"I will freeze your hearts till they will no longer believe," She said as she pointed at Faith and Samuel who shivered uncontrollably, "I know your secret Aslan, those children are not of this world and do not belong here. I hope you know they will die in this place and their souls will be lost to you forever! Are the children worth losing to bring your beloved Queen Susan back to your garden?"

"You will never win," Faith said as her teeth chattered.

"Oh children, I already have," Jadice laughed and turned to leave, "we will battle, but this time it will happen on my battle fields. You are all at a disadvantage to me," she said and left.

"Quick, all of you get out of here," Aslan said as Peter, Edmund and Lucy began to shiver and fear covered their faces.

"Where are we to go?" Peter asked as he pulled Lucy into his arms to try and warm her.

"Will we ever be warm again?" she asked as her lips began to turn blue.

"Yes," Aslan said as panic rose in his voice, "go to the royal suites and wait for me there." he added and ran from the throne room.


	22. Susan the Unbeliever

Susan the Unbeliever

Jadice walked proudly out of the throne room but she did not exit the castle. Instead she stepped out of the looking glass and into the chill and the darkness of Susan's sick room.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude," she cackled as she breathed ice crystals all over the room and the room became as white as ice. It no longer looked like a bed room but like a place lost among the snowdrifts of some long forgotten land, with no way to escape.

Susan did not move. She was still and quiet. Her skin was as pail as snow. Her lips were blue. Her blankets were pulled up to her chin and her breathing was very shallow.

"You know what you have done for me, don't you?" Jadice asked, "You have made me more powerful than even I could imagine. You have given me every power that I had once wished for and a means to defeat that Lion once and for all. I must thank you, dear Susan, from the bottom of my blackened, frozen heart."

"You are not real," Susan whispered as her breath was visible in the chill of the room.

"Oh, I may not be in your world, but in your mind I am all that evil encompasses. I am as real as the devil and as powerful as all that war, pestilence, famine and disease can destroy. You have made me into all that is wrong in the world and you have set me upon your own children. I know this now. Do you really think that a lion can save them against me?"

"My children know what is right and will not be tempted by evil. They have been well brought up and understand the difference between good and evil," Susan said as a tear rolled down her cheek and froze to her bare skin.

"Ah, yes, they may know that, dear Susan, but what they do not know faith, you have strayed from that and without it they will never know how to defeat me because you do not know how to conquer your own fear of me," Jadice laughed, "forever I have been with you and forever you have given me different names. In your siblings death you saw my face and in the war you knew my grip. In starvation, death and disease you have seen my smile and in the chill that night brings to your heart you have heard my ever lasting call. You're children hear it now as their world is being covered by ice and snow. You are sending them into war to battle me. You are casting disease upon them with my winters grip. How does it feel to know the truth? You blame me for what is happening to them, for their suffering to see you die and yet you have sent them to the lions den and it is there that they shall loose the battle between good and evil because you have made me more strong then any child's mind could imagine and you have never given them the tools to believe as you once believed. You who have seen the world and all that is in it. Don't you wish now that you would have believed as you siblings believed? Don't you wish that you could have been with them in their happy times of Narnian revelries and died with them on that faithful day? You who have lost faith in such a peaceful and beautiful place because you were meant to grow up and experience the world that your brothers and sister would never know and now you place the horrors of your world before the unknowing. You know I am right in saying this. You are the unbeliever who is casting doubt on a world that you will not let go of. Look into this glass and see your children." Jadice laughed as she pulled the looking glass into the air and made if hover over the bed.

Susan started in horror, stricken by the sight of her children and her siblings huddled together in snow and ice. Faith cried into her brother's arms and Lucy, Edmund and Peter looked as they had on the final day that she had seen them. Colourless and trapped in the wooded confides of their burial coffins.

"Give up your soul to me now, you who believes so fully in the evils that you know," Jadice whispered as she brought he face close to Susan's ear, "you can feel that cold can't you? You feel it all over your body. Come to me."

"You aren't real," Susan whispered as she shut her eyes, "you aren't here,"

"Oh but I am Susan Pevensie," Jadice laughed.

"You...you were defeated," Susan whispered, "you're not real."

"I am as real as you," Jadice said as she placed a chilling hand on Susan's face.

Susan could not move, she was paralyzed, not by her illness, but in fear. She could feel it. It was touching her, grabbing hold of her. She could not break this spell or help but believe in it because it was there and it was upon her now. She felt the cold hand of death reaching into her chest and touching her beating heart. She could feel the cold through her body and the disease that riddled it. It wouldn't be long. She knew it and her body and mind wanted so much to just give up in despair. But there was a tugging at her heart, something calling out to her in this desert of snow, a soft calming voice.

"This is not the way it must end Susan," the voice whispered to her.

"You will not take me!" Susan sobbed as she opened her eyes and started into the hideous face of the White Witch. You will be defeated and my children will be safe!" she yelled.

Jadice jumped away from the bed as the winter around her faded and a light as brilliant and as warm as the sun radiated out of Susan. The light clung to everything and pushed the snow and ice away. Soon the room looked as it had before. The light engulfed Jadice and the warmth of the light made her cry out in pain. And then she was gone. There was not a trace of her in the room but the single frozen tear on Susan cheek. She breathed in deeply for the first time in a very long time and felt the weakness of her body but the clarity of her mind.

"Samuel, Faith, you must know how to defeat her. Good will always be your guide and will always save you. Believe in the good and the light and do not ever pass into the darkness," she whispered to herself as she shut her eyes and fell back into her sickness feeling the cold touch of death all around her and a readiness to give into it. She could not hold on much longer.


	23. A Magic Brush and Healing Touch

2

A Magic Brush and Healing Touch

Ice began to coat everything in the castle at Care Paravel and the children could not escape it. They rushed to the Queen's chamber before the ice had blocked their way but it wasn't long before they realized that they were trapped. Snow fell from the ceilings and landed on everything. Soon it was hard to tell where anything was and it blocked any other pathways. White coated everything and silence fell in every corridor.

"This is impossible," Peter said through chattering teeth.

"Here," Lucy said as she pulled masses of blankets out of a cedar chest that sat at the end of her bed, "try and keep warm in these," she said as they all huddled together on one of the beds.

"What are we going to do?" Samuel asked frantically, "this isn't what mother told me about."

"She has good memories of Narnia," Faith added as she began to cry and a complete sense of despair covered her from head to toe. Every inch of her body felt the sorrow of her heart and her mind was clouded with terrible thoughts.

"Susan also had very deep fears that were linked to this place," Peter said, "there was a time when Susan was with us and she believed as we believed and feared as we feared. The difference between us is when Susan was told that she would never make it back to Narnia she began to rationalize it, as she always would, and believed that her mind was what had created Narnia all along, not a belief in deeper things. At first she doubted what we all spoke of so openly and then finally she just stopped believing all together. I am sure when we died she probably began to deny it all and to store it away into the deepest parts of her memory where she has hidden even us away. She did not want to remember the good."

"But why would she doubt it and still tell us about it?" Samuel asked.

"She began to doubt what she believed, what we all knew was true," Peter said as he motioned to his brother and sister, "we believed so completely in Narnia at first that we believed it was another world, something that could exist and where magic was the root of what we were seeing. But what Narnia really was, was a deeper belief that we had all been brought up in, a belief in a place more amazing then our wildest dreams, a place that we were bound to and that was created for us. It was our faith and every fear that we had was made right by the though that a high power was in control of everything. It was a look, as it were, into a heaven and the temptations and the teachings that most religions promise. We began to rationalize it in a way that Susan would never see it, at least not while we were living."

"She is coming to believe again?" Samuel asked, "mother was never a spiritual person, neither was father, and we were never brought up to believe so why is it that we are here now?" he asked.

"I have always believed," Faith said as she broke her silence, "I didn't know what it was I believed in, but I knew of a deeper purpose and a place that my heart told me justice, safety and comfort would exist and love would rule."

"We never stopped believing," Lucy said as she reached over and touched Faith's hand, "and we spoke of Narnia all the time."

"But for Susan it had ceased to exist," Peter said, "we would not give up on it and though Susan listened to us and opposed it she would always know of our belief."

"But when you were gone she was free to forget it and push it back in her memory like the memory of losing you," Faith said.

"But that doesn't explain why we are here," Samuel said with a sigh.

"But it does in a way," Faith said, "Ever since I was born she would have a reminder of everything she once knew because Lucy and I share such a resemblance. It would have forced her memories back to her and although she never spoke of Narnia the reminder was always there. She is now faced with her own mortality as her siblings were and the memory of that has brought back the memory of their beliefs. We are here because she wants us to know that belief," Faith said, "we were always brought up to believe in good and love and that there was nothing in the world that would defeat good. And yet she would not speak to about faith."

"And yet she names her daughter after what she had pushed aside," Peter said with a smile.

"I don't think she ever really gave up on it," Faith said with a smile, "something spoke to her long ago as it does now to all of us and always has," she said as she jumped out of the bed and through the blankets to one side.

"What are you doing?" Samuel asked as he watched his sister move about pushing snow off of shelves and pulling with all her might to open cabinet doors.

"The voice is speaking to me now," Faith said.

"I hear it too," Samuel admitted as he jumped down from the bed and began to pull at the large doors of a wardrobe.

The ice fell off of the doors with a crash and inside there was warmth that had not yet been touched by the cold. Faith pulled from the bottom of the wardrobe the paints and brushes that she had been given earlier. They were warm to the touch and seemed to radiate a light from the very depths of the brilliant colours.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked as he watched her rush to the frozen fireplace.

"What I always do when my faith speaks to me," she answered and painted a fire onto the blank canvas of snow. Soon there was warmth that radiated from the paint and with a flash the fire sprang to life and instantly the chill was gone from the room. The snow began to melt and the ice faded away.

"You did it Faith," Samuel said proudly as he followed her to the door. She reached out with her paint brushed and brushed warmth into the wood. Soon the snow and ice retreated from her as she ran about with her paint and life returned to every inch of the castle.


	24. The Magic Revealed

The Magic Revealed

Life flowed right out of Faith's paint brush and the living paints wiped away the gloom and the winter that the White Witch had created. There was the strength of belief in the way she moved and in how the world around her reacted to her every move. A gentle flick of her wrist sent pain flying into the sky and beautiful blues and purples came to life, another motion of her hand and the greens and gold swept across the fields and floors all around the castle of Care Paravel. Life flowed from her brush as if she herself was creating a world from her memory.

Lucy, Peter and Edmond watched as they past through the castle and it became their own again, and yet it all belonged to Faith and her imagination. For a moment they had really feared that an evil would win over their world and that they would be lost to the darkness that had once troubled their souls. But now there was light and warmth all around them and it soothed their souls and fixed their beliefs even stronger in their minds. This child of the future they had never known and yet Faith knew so completely the world that they had believed and created for themselves. She was the living proof of the love and the hope that resided in their hearts. The chill was gone and so was the fear.

It wasn't long before the whole castle had come to life, breaking the spell of the Witch and waking the world from a deep dark sleep. Aslan bounded toward the children, joy in his eyes and pride in his every move.

"You've done it Faith," he said as he reached them and nuzzled against her, "I am so proud of you. You have found your faith and have brought peace and strength to us all."

"I simply heard my mother's voice telling me to believe in myself and everything that my heart was telling me, like I always have," Faith said happily.

"Does this mean that the Witch is defeated?" Samuel asked as he looked at the great lion.

"I'm afraid not, my dear Prince," Aslan said with a sigh, "she will not be defeated until Susan is ready for her to be beaten back into memory. But she is weakening very quickly."

The sun began to shine outside of the windows of the great palace and the children couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

"The winter has been pushed right away from this place. Soon it will stretch out as far as the trees and cover all of Narnia," Aslan said as he walked with the children toward the head of the great hall, "it is time for you to take your rightful place within this time and this world Samuel. You have seen what it means to be here and to believe as you have shown yourself capable. If you did not believe you would have never made it into this world and if you didn't trust in it you would have never had the courage to stand up and speak to such a great evil as the White Witch. Would you be willing make pledge to the light to this belief and trust in the great magic that flows through us all?" he asked as the King's and Queen's watched with love and joy on their faces as Aslan knighted Samuel with the sword that Peter had give him.

"I am," Samuel smiled as he looked over at Faith, "and I promise never to let go of this innocence."

"Then, as Peter has come before you, you are to take the title of High King Samuel the Strong, as you are the oldest and therefore it is your duty to protect the younger ones around you and to be strong in your faith and set the example. Do not let go of this belief and you will forever be a King in Narnia," Aslan said and a crown was placed on Samuel's head that matched the one that Peter wore.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that erupted from the five children that stood with Aslan in the great hall and in a moment the light has pushed away any feelings of fear that the children may have harbored.

The light penetrated so deeply that Susan felt it warm her entire body from the tips of her toes to the end of her nose and she sat up in bed.

"Madame!" The nurse gasped as she looked over and saw the brightness in Susan's eyes.

"I am not long for this world, dear lady, but I am no longer afraid," Susan said as she sighed again and laid her head back against the pillows.

"Shall I bring to you your children?" the nurse asked not knowing what else to do as she witnessed this miracle of clarity in the dying woman.

"No, they know that I am dying, leave them to their peace for now," Susan said and closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable, warm, peaceful sleep.


	25. The Call

The Call

Aslan felt every movement and every slowing heartbeat that resided in Susan's poor, weak body but he could now also feel the comfort and the joy her beliefs had brought to her trouble mind. He breathed a deep, heavy sigh that rattled the ground and warmed the soil, "your subjects know that a new magic is at work here and that soon the danger will be past. They are assembling as the Witch's armies are and battle is soon to be with us. Are you ready to face this danger?" he asked.

"It will be an adventure," Samuel said as he looked bravely down into his sister's eyes, "something I have long since been without."

"But not us," Edmund said, "and not Susan, she remembers."

"Exactly Edmund," Aslan said with a twinkle in his eyes, "It all started as a feeling for her. She felt you all so deep within her that she could not deny her belief. She is calling out to you to show her children their way and the beliefs that are so deeply rooted in her soul. She has given you all the tools so that you may remember and react as she needs you do. Do you remember?"

"Yes," Edmund said with a smile as he ran to his thrown and picked up his journal that was left on the seat. He began to flip through it and images and memories sprang out at him and rushed to fill the world with a glory and peacefulness of the deep recesses of his mind, "I kept this journal in our world. Susan used to have me read to her from it. She secretly wanted to remember everything and to be apart of it. It was the only proof that I had to show her that this really was a part of us."

The images from the journal filled the space within the great hall and Samuel and Faith watched their mother and her siblings in their great adventures in Narnia. The images were so vivid that Faith and Samuel came to know everything in a moment. They saw why Susan would have been afraid to return and yet there was a wonder in the call that resounded from the imaged, like a lions roar or the cries of adoration from a grateful population, they all called out to Susan and her place in their world.

"She was so young then," Faith whispered as she saw Susan with her bow and arrows flying straight and true. She looked brave and powerful.

"Her faith never failed her then," Aslan said as he stood before Faith and Samuel, "those arrows never missed because Susan believed they would never miss."

"That was the one outdoors activity that mother did participate in," Samuel said as he watched the images before him, "I will never forget the first time Father and Mother took me to my archery lessons. Mother was brilliant. She picked up the bow and the arrow, squared up her body and shot. It hit the target right in the center, like Robin Hood. She did better than Father."

"I remember that!" Faith said, "I was too young to participate but I remember Father angrily handing me back to my mother as the instructor came he help you, Samuel."

"He mumbled the whole way home and Mother giggled with us over it for days," Samuel laughed.

"What are your memories of our mother, Peter?" Faith asked.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch. It ticked with the steadiness of a heart beat and that beat filled the world with a living breath. The snow in the field before the palace began to break up and melt away and the heart beat of every living thing in their world began anew. It was like the beating of a drum that moved through all creation and brought forward the believing subjects, like a call going out throughout all living brings and soon their was a an army of millions before the castle at Care Paravel, all of their hearts beating in time with Peter's watch and Susan's memories.

"Susan once told me that she believed that the same heart beat passed through everything, in our world and in Narnia. She said it was like the ticking of a clock and that if you listened hard enough you could hear it in everything," Peter answered.

"And you can," Faith smiled, "but not like a grandfather clock and not like a coco clock; it's like a heart beat, soft and steady like a pocket watch. She used to tell me the same thing when she took that watch out of the trunk. She said Peter's heart was in the clock and that she knew you were alright because the clock never stopped."

"I remember her saying that too," Edmund said, "she said it was Aslan's heart beating through creation."

Aslan smiled a twinkle in his eye and warmth in his heart. His children were walking along the last path he would set them on without even having to be walked along it. They were working the magic on their own. The memories that made life and death all a part of living were flowing between them now and he could feel Susan's heart beating in time with his.

"And you Lucy?" Faith asked.

Lucy looked deep into the looking glass and saw the fear in Susan's eyes. She was fading away quicker than they could revive their land and she remembered the helplessness that Susan had cried over.

"I remember the day after Susan had returned from Narnia for the last time. She cried bitterly and there was something that seemed to die within her. She said her world was cloaked in black and white. Like snow had fallen and taken the entire worlds colour away because there could never be colour without Narnia," Lucy sighed as she turned the looking glass toward Faith and Samuel.

"She would get really depressed if winter stretched on too long," Samuel said looking at his sick mother through the looking glass.

"But spring would always bring hope to her," Faith said struggling to smile, "she loved the flowers and all the shades of green."

"It is just so hard to see her like this, she was so elegant and beautiful when she got older," Lucy said, "I wouldn't say that she was vain but she knew that she was blessed with a beauty that was captivating."

"I used to watch her get ready to go out with our Father, she reminded me of one of the models on the magazine covers," Faith said.

"She was so beautiful, like an angel," Samuel smiled.

"She'll look just like that again when she comes back to Narnia," Faith said.

"More beautiful than before," Samuel smiled.

"Do you know what you are doing by remembering her like this?" Aslan asked as he stepped into the sunlight.

"What?" Peter asked as the rest of the children hung on Aslan's every moment.

"You've called her to this place, connected it with her past, her present and her future, and placed her in your memories where she will live forever. It started out as just a simple feeling and now it has grown into a loud shout of joy and hope. You have made it possible for Susan to come into this place openly and freely," He said with a smile, "you've completed what I have called you here to do."

Samuel beamed with pride at his sister; who face spoke volumes to the joy she was feeling. There was a comfort now in the way that they looked at each other and trusted one another. They knew that they would be fine so long as they had their memories and their imaginations to connect them with their mother and this wonderful world.


	26. Queen Susan's Horn

Queen Susan's Horn

A dark shadow passed over the castle that startled the children out of their glorious memories and brought them back to the reality that they were facing. Two great armies had assembled before their castle for a battle that would end this danger and though the children were comfortable in the idea of Susan returning they were worried and afraid of the battle that may be the beginning of the end for them all.

What was going to happen to them in this battle? Aslan had told the children that it wasn't proper for Faith and Samuel to be in this world; they didn't belong to this world as the Pevensie children did and although the Pevensie children would not die again could Samuel and Faith die in this battle?

"I am so proud of all of you," Aslan said somberly, "but I do not want you to be to confident in yourselves. Things could still go very wrong and because Susan has lived longer in a world where evil rears its ugly head more than any of us could imagine there may be things hidden within the Witch's army that we could not even begin to understand. You will need to be well equipped and protected, all of you. I will hold off the battle as long as I can, but it is about to start."

"I'm ready," Samuel said as he looked at Peter and Edmund, "I will do whatever it takes."

"Very good to hear," Peter said, "girls you will stay back with the archers, but I would like to put on full battle armor. And keep the horn close to you."

"How can the horn help us when Aslan is already with us?" Lucy asked.

"Do you trust in it?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered.

"Then it will help if we need it," Edmund said.

The five children walked out of the castle to see the battle field before them. The Witch's army had not advanced past the tree line but it was cloaked in darkness. Dark clouds hovered over them and snow fell around them. The colour was gone from them and the dark shadows that past over the castle were not of their world. Dark shapes of air force bombers and screaming faces passed above them. Screams of horror and pain played on the wind and a deep chill passed from the dark army into the light of the Narnia forces.

"I remember that sound from our childhood," Lucy whispered as a siren rang out on the wind and the buzzing of the bomber engine followed.

"That's not the worst of it," Samuel whispered as he watched the tortured faces pass through the sky.

"This is more than a child should have to bear," Aslan said as they met him at the front line.

"They are just distractions, we can't loose focus on what is really before us and that is the Witch and her army. You have to ignore everything else and focus on just that one thing," Samuel said, "the rest is not our real danger. It's only a memory to our mother. What her lives battles have sounded like."

A train screamed somewhere on the wind as the five children looked out across the battlefield.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked as he looked at Samuel and Faith.

"Yes," They answered.

"Then this is for Susan!" Peter shouted as he raised his sword and the Witch's army began to serge forward.

The girls retreated back to where the archers were standing. They were the first attack and their arrows flew silently into the air. It hardly affected the advancing dark army. They moved like clouds across the battle field pushing the advanced Narnian troops away as if they were toy soldiers. The arrows from the advancing army struck with bullet force and sounded like thunder that cracked across the sky. A sick black ink seemed to bleed out of the wounded. The Witch's evil laughter could be heard all through the noise of the raging battle and the closer her army came the darker the world became. Shadows or evil figures paraded around the battle field laughing and screaming in the faces of the good forces but the children did not give up.

Aslan was tossed and bustled about the battle like a rag doll. His efforts seemed to be completely unaffected. The dark army was stronger and cloaked in a despair that not even his goodness could break. Tears streamed down the great lions face as his blood spilled from wounds that caught in his flesh and stained his golden coat. The blackness of the Witch's forces cloaked even Aslan in a terrible shadow.

The battle raged all around them. The Witch struck at the children with a raving, deranged look in her eye.

"We're loosing!" Peter yelled as he Edmund and Samuel faced off with the deranged Witch.

"Aslan is powerless against her," Edmund yelled.

"And our archers are failing!" Samuel yelled as he struck at the Witch with the enchanted sword.

"You will be the one to die in this place, boy, you should not be here!" Jadice laughed as she caught Samuel with her staff.

Stone began to cover Samuel's body as he cried out in pain.

"The great cat can't save you now," Jadice laughed evilly as she pushed Peter and Edmund out of the way, "I will destroy your Faith next."

With a moment like a ghost Jadice bounded into the air and landed only feet away from little Faith. She was horror struck as she saw what had happened to her brother and could not move through her fear.

"You belong to me now," Jadice cackled as she reached out and grabbed Faith by her hair, "you will see my face for ever in your nightmares and your soul will reside with me forever."

Jadice raised her staff high into the air as she screamed with laughter that coated the entire world in a chill that brought on the snow once again.

Faith scrambled for the Horn, pressed it to her lips and blew with all her might and the sound of it echoed off every tree and hill and wave near the great castle at Care Paravel but darkness had already fallen all over the kingdom of Narnia.


	27. Once A Queen Always A Queen

Once a Queen Always A Queen

The arrow flew as straight and as true as ever it could from Susan's bow and pierced the heart of the White Witch. It burned through her with a flash of light and warmth to cure any illness. Faith fell away from the screaming Witch and the blackness that had coated the land disappeared.

Susan poised herself with yet another arrow and shot it into the great masses of the evil army and a stream of fired and light followed it like a comet. It burned up the evil and cast light where there was none. The storm clouds disappeared from the beautiful blue sky and spring was finally aloud to take hold of the Narnian landscape.

"Never again shall her darkness plaque my beautiful Narnia," Susan announced in a voice as sweet and as strong as the angels and hope and joy passed over the land.

Samuel was freed from his stone prison and all of the horrors of an adult mind left the world. The injured were healed. The dead sprang back to light and the tears of sorrow were replaced with music and dancing. The meadow before the castle at Care Paravel was filled with rejoicing.

Susan stood, looking as young and as beautiful as Faith had ever imagined her. Just like the photograph on her bedside table. Her bow hung loose in her hand as she looked around and a great light erupted from within Susan.

Aslan stood the gold returning to his coat and the twinkle revived in his eyes, "the White Witch is defeated," he announced with a roar and like wisps of smoke the remaining forces of the dark, shadowed army disappeared and the sun came out and shown warm over the land.

Susan fell to her knees and took her youngest child into her arms, "you are safe now Faith, I am here," she whispered in a voice that was strong and healthy.

Samuel and the rest of the children came to Susan and Faith and wrapped their arms around her.

"Queen Susan is returned," Aslan announced and the masses of Narnian subjects cheered in pure joy.

"I heard your call," Susan whispered as she looked deep into Faith's eyes, "you trusted in that horn and this place as much as I once did. Do not every let go of it."

"Does this mean you have died?" Samuel asked as he stood looking down as his mother and his sister.

"Yes, I am afraid so my dear," Susan answered as she reached out to her son and he fell into her arms.

"You are where you belong," Faith said as tears filled her eyes.

"I know," Susan whispered.


	28. Return to Reality

3

Return to Reality

Their was a great celebration in Narnia as the King's and Queen's of old and of new returned in triumph to the castle at Care Paravel. Susan was seated on the throne once more with her bothers and sister and there was peace all over the realm. Creatures came from near and far, those that had battle and those that had not and even those from different worlds and different heavens. Susan's parents were among the visitors as was Caspian and his many descendants and anyone Susan had ever loved and lost in her life time.

It was an amazing sight for Faith and Samuel to meet their grand parents and see the family that they had never known. There was a pride in the Pevensie family that radiated joy and hope. In that moment Samuel and Faith knew that forever in their memories their mother and their family would exist. Susan had finally found her way back to the place she really belonged. It was true that Narnia and Susan were one in the same. Samuel and Faith had always known Narnia in some way as they had spent their whole lives, up to this point, with a living Susan and Narnia lived through her.

Susan had also found comfort in her return to Narnia. She had fallen weeping into Aslan's mane and thanked him for letting her finally returned. He told her that it was always the plan for her to return to her homeland. It was where she had been fashioned and created and so the homecoming in a way was bitter sweet.

But there was also sadness in the celebration. Samuel and Faith both knew that they did not belong in this world but that it was rooted deeply in their souls and much like the family that had come before them to rule Narnia they too would have to return to their own world and their own time to grow up, but not to forget.

In a moment of calm Susan took her two children aside to speak to them as she knew that her time with them was drawing to and end, "I will always be alive in your memories," she said to them as she hugged them close to her, "my heart beats in everything that is living and in all worlds that you may encounter and someday we will meet again. I will wait for you until that day and know that I will never, ever stop loving you."

"Your suffering is over Mother, we know that and though we will miss you everyday, I will never forget the happiness I see in your right now. It will be our secret and no one will know the joy and the hope that is in you like we do," Samuel said as he hugged his mother.

"You belong here," Faith said with a smile, "everything about you is magical and there has always been a mystery about you. I will see you in everything that I paint and everyone that I love and I will hear your heart beating through time just as I hear Narnia speak to me."

"I have learned so much from you," Susan said at last as she dried her tears on the sleeve of her beautiful honey coloured gown, "you've taught me to be innocent and to believe again. My faith has always been in you Faith and my strength has always been in you Samuel. I will see you every day that I look at Lucy and I will hear you in every whisper of the wind through the trees. I love you."

"I love you too," Faith said joyfully.

"I do too," Samuel echoed.

And with that they returned to the festivities and the celebrations of the Narnian subjects. The party and the music went on long into the night and there was a joy in the homecoming that only creatures and people that were there and that loved as the family loved would understand.

Late that night, as the moon shown high in the sky and the Narnian stars winked down at them, Faith and Samuel stood on the balcony of the palace as Aslan walked toward them from within. They knew what was to happen. They had seen through Lucy's looking glass that the end had finally come to their mother and that she really had returned to her rightful place in Narnia and now it was time for them to return and to mourn and learn to live in a world without their mother.

"You have found a magic that is deep within everyone and everything. It is the magic of hope and trust. I know that you will find your way back to us one day," Aslan said with a smile.

"But we can never come back to this place while we live, can we?" Samuel asked.

"I am afraid not, dear one, but there is another world waiting for you and we will see each other again," Aslan said with a smile and a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

"Another world like this one?" Faith asked excitedly.

"It will be for you to decide. These worlds appear to the believers to help them learn and understand their path in life. You will find it when you least expect it," Aslan answered with a joyful chuckle, "there will be danger but there will also be great adventure and you will forever be a King and Queen of these worlds."

"There is so much hope in that isn't there?" Faith asked as she looked deep into her brother's eyes.

"Yes," he said the excitement written all over his face.

"But sadly, it is time for you to leave this world," Aslan said as a doorway appeared before them and Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy came out of the castle.

Susan ran to her children and took them into her arms once more, "I will miss you forever and ever," she said with a sigh and a tear in her eye.

"And I will miss you forever and ever," Faith said as the tears appeared on her face as well.

"We will be strong, knowing you are here and happy," Samuel said trying to keep his emotions in check but failing as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"We will be waiting your return," Peter smile as he hugged his niece and nephew.

"I will see you every day that I look into my mirror or catch myself in a pane of glass," Lucy whispered through her tears into Faith ear.

"Our Narnia is yours to discover now," Edmund said as he handed his journal to Samuel, "take it will you and add to it all of your adventures."

"I will," Samuel answered as he took his little sisters hand.

"Never let go of this place, my dear once," Aslan said to them before they stepped through the door.

The cupboard door closed behind them and the silence of the house was all around them. Samuel took his little sister into his arms and began to cry with her as they sat on the floor before the beautiful painting Faith had yet to finish. There in the beautiful meadow, among the grass and the flowers stood the Pevensie children just as they had looked in their youth. There was happiness and a secret in their faces and in the colours that seemed to live and breathe on the canvas.

Samuel placed the journal on the floor beside him and looked deep into Faith's eyes, "that was quite the adventure we just had," he whispered through his tears.

"It will not be our last," Faith whispered back as the door to the bedroom opened.

"You have heard the news already?" their father asked as he knelt down beside his children, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, but she is in a better place now," Faith whispered, "you have to believe that Father."

"I do."


End file.
